An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I
by Eternal Silver Flame
Summary: Two perfectly normal American kids are suddenly orphans after an unfortunate accident. But when they are sent away to England to live with their only living relatives, they discover another world, one that they thought was just a story. OP & HBP Spoil
1. An Unfortunate Accident

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I

Chapter One

_An Unfortunate Accident_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It's back! I was reading through what I have left of A Miracle on my computer, and I thought it would be fun to rewrite it, maybe add a few twists. I just saw "A Series of Unfortunate Events" (best movie out at the moment!), so you may recognize the situation in the beginning. Hope you enjoy! _

_**Summary:** Two perfectly normal American kids are suddenly orphans after an unfortunate accident. But when they are sent away to England to live with their only living relatives, they discover something about themselves that they never thought possible._

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 2 (11/8/06):** Hello again! This is one of the chapters that I've decided are crap and need to be totally rewritten. No plot changes, of course, though it does set up a few things for later on in the story (mostly in Part III). But if you really miss my writing (I can't fathom why), you might be motivated to read this again. That's all for now! _

_**Disclaimer (because I forgot it the first time):** I do not own any Harry Potter stuff, and I do not own Lemony Snicket's _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. I do, however own Ivy, Scott, and their parents._

* * *

If you came here looking for a story in which Ivy Wolfe embarks on an adventure that ultimately ends in a "happily ever after," then I'm sorry to say that you are very much out of luck. You may think you know all about Ivy and her brother Scott, but you are very wrong. 

Very few people know the truth. J. K. Rowling herself doesn't even know. Albus Dumbledore was one who knew, as well as Minerva McGonagall and a small handful of other wizards. But they aren't important right now. The beginning, as always, is the best place to start. And the beginning happens to be May 13, 2004, in a small town in southern California.

"There's been an accident. A very unfortunate accident."

Those were the words that forever changed Ivy and Scott's lives. Ivy was a Junior at the local high school at the time, and Scott was a sixth grader. Until the accident, they were normal, happy kids.

Their parents had gone out for the night, leaving Ivy and Scott home alone. Ivy had a very bad feeling as they were getting ready, but her mother and father just laughed and told her she was being silly. Then they left, saying they'd be back around nine o'clock.

It was the last time they saw their parents alive.

It was a car accident. The roads were slippery from the rain, and their father lost control of the car and hit a tree. They were both killed.

Ivy had stayed up waiting, and around midnight, the policeman came to the door. Somehow, she knew what had happened. She knew that her and her brother's lives were to change forever. But she never guessed just how much.

This is the _real_ story of Ivy Wolfe.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_


	2. A Farewell Present

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I

Chapter Two

_A Farewell Present_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry if the first chapter was a bit confusing. (The accident was on May 13.) I hope this is better. There are a quite a few references to band in here, so if you have any questions, please ask! _

_This will be a long chapter, the last chapter that takes place in America. This chapter also establishes a few things that are essential to keep my character from turning into a Mary-Sue in later chapters._

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 2 (11/22/06):** This chapter wasn't quite as bad as the first, but it still needed editing. For those of you who are rereading this (though I doubt there are many), you know that some of what I established in this chapter to keep Ivy from turning Mary-Sue didn't help much. But there are other things in here, some things you know about and some things I am still considering for Part III, that you might want to remember. But most of the Part III stuff was added in, very subtly. Or at least I hope so. _

_Also, sorry about the weird POV change. There is a reason for it, but I will work on it so it's a bit smoother. In case you're confused, the rest of the story will be in Ivy's POV. _

_Yeah, so read on, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

It had been two weeks since the accident. My brother Scott and I were about to leave for our first day back to school. My best friends, Kailee Hunter and Clover Maxwell, was getting my homework from all my teachers and telling me what I was missing in band. One of Scott's friends was doing the same for him. 

I sighed as I pulled my dark red hair back into a ponytail. I knew that day was going to be weird. I wondered if people would stare. Would they point and whisper behind their hands, as if I couldn't hear them?

I shook my head, shaking the thought from my mind. _I'm not Harry Potter,_ I scolded myself. _Not everyone knows my name._ It would be nice, though, to have an Invisibility Cloak to hide under for the rest of the year.

Scott suddenly opened my bedroom door, and I jumped, startled. His dyed black hair was getting so long, now hanging down jus past his ears, and hiding his blue eyes. I would have to make him get it cut soon.

Scott was glaring at me, looking annoyed. "Are you ready yet? You wanted to get up this early, you could at least be ready."

I rolled my eyes half-heartedly and picked up my book bag. "Yeah, I'm ready. Have you let Snuffles out?"

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes at the name our dog, originally Snoopy, had picked up quickly. "Yes, can we go now?"

I nodded and grabbed my car keys. "Yeah."

After dropping Scott off at his school and reminding him to ride the bus home, I drove to my school.

I was 45 minutes early. I didn't see anyone I knew, but some people did look at me funny. They must have seen my picture in the paper or something. I ignored them, a skill I had perfected from all those times I had been teased in middle school, and went straight to my locker.

I had Algebra first hour, so I put my flute and my bag in my locker, grabbed my Algebra stuff, and headed for my class.

Algebra was out in one of the portables behind the school. When I walked in, my teacher greeted me.

"Welcome back, Ivy. I hope that friend of yours got your assignments to you," she said stiffly, as if she didn't trust Kailee and Clover at all.

"Yes ma'am. I have them." I gave them to her, left my books on my desk, and left.

Outside, I looked at my watch. I still had 35 minutes before class started. I decided to take a walk around the school to kill time. I saw a few people I knew, who either said hi, or just didn't notice me. If it was the latter, I didn't do anything to draw attention to myself.

As I walked by the music lobby, I nearly collided with my band director, Mr. Spiler.

"Ivy! Welcome back!" He was much more cheery than my Algebra teacher, though he was a bit creepy sometimes. "The band placement list for next year went up while you were gone. You made Concert Band." My heart soared. _Concert Band_. The highest band. "You also made the leadership team for marching band."

That was when I remembered. My smile fell from my face. "Sir, I'll be in England next year. That's where my aunt lives, I have to go live with her."

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. "I'll talk to Mr. Green about your Concert Band spot." Mr. Green was the other band director. He was in charge of Symphony and Concert Band, while Spiler was in charge of Freshman and Repertoire Band. I was in Repertoire Band. Spiler continued, "And that leaves the Low Brass without a section leader."

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to do it."

"That's all right, but do you want me to pick someone, or would you like to?"

"I can do it," I said. I noticed Kailee's boyfriend walk into the band room, and I made a mental note to tell her where he was.

"All right, I'll let you think about that. I trust you'll choose someone worthy of the spot." He left me standing outside the music lobby.

I felt like crying. I had wanted to be in Concert Band and be section leader so badly, and now I had to turn it down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked into the music lobby. I found the Leadership Team list taped on to the door of the guard closet. There it was.

_Low Brass Section Leader: Ivy Wolfe_

I took out my pen and crossed out my name. Next to my scribble, I wrote "TBA". I put the cap back on my pen and left the music lobby. I didn't bother going into the band room like I normally did.

I sat down outside the music lobby, in front of the window, where I wouldn't be in the way. I tried to forget about Concert Band, and focused on my other problem: finding a new section leader.

I knew my options. Mike, a trombone player and the obvious best choice, had gotten the open drum major spot, so I couldn't pick him. My only other choices were Wendie, last year's flute section leader who was switching to tuba, and Justin Wallace, another trombone player and the guy I happen to have a crush on.

This was a dilemma. Forgetting the fact that I have a crush on him, you might think I should choose Justin, since he knows the section better, but it's not that easy. Wendie has more experience as section leader, and Justin has more Low Brass experience. I hit my head on the window.

This was going to be a long day.

"Ivy! You're back!"

I looked up. Kailee was standing over me, grinning. Clover was right behind her, and they both looked incredibly happy to see me. Standing next to Clover was Nick Brown, Kailee's ex-boyfriend. Kailee and Nick were a year younger than Clover and I, and all three of them played trumpet.

I stood up, giving the three of them an accusing look. "Why didn't you tell me I got into Concert Band and the Leadership Team?"

Nick's eyes lit up. "The Leadership Team list is up?" he asked, and hurried past us into the music lobby. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Well, since I'm going to be in England next year, I have to pick someone else to take my place."

"Mike," said Kailee.

I shook my head. "He got drum major."

"Who does that leave?" asked Clover.

"Wendie and Justin are the only other seniors in Low Brass next year."

Kailee winced. "Ooh, toughie." Then she paused. "Wait, I thought Wendie was the flute section leader?"

"She was, but she's switching to tuba."

She shrugged. "I dunno, worry about it later. I want to go find Jacy."

I rolled my eyes. Jacy Perry was Kailee's boyfriend. She was crazy about him. Head-over-heels crazy. I let her drag us down the hall, until I remembered that I had seen him go into the band room.

* * *

A couple weeks after school ended, on June 22, all of mine and Scott's things were packed into boxes. Our house would be watched over, until I was of age, by some person who had nothing better to do. We were to leave anything that we did not absolutely need. I had to leave my computer since it was too big. 

I had packed my flute, my clarinet, and all my music, since I knew music would keep me sane. I even packed my green, plastic baritone mouthpiece, even though I doubted I would find a baritone to play in England. I planned on making it very clear that I absolutely would not attend a school that did not have a band program. I also packed my yearbooks, my CD player, and every CD I owned. I had splurged and bought 10 or 11 notebooks so I could write everything down. I bought Tic-Tacs, Pixy Stix, Sierra Mist, and Zebra Cakes. I didn't know what American stuff they had in England.

Carefully, I hid the list of all my friends' addresses and phone numbers inside one of the pages of my flute flipbook. I had promised them all that I would write, and call as soon as I figured out how to make phone calls overseas.

I walked in to my parents' room. Nothing had been touched since they left that night. Scott and I insisted that everything to be left the way it was. But right now, I wanted something of Mom's to take with me. I walked over to her dresser, on which she had kept all her jewelry. Typical, I know, but hey.

There was a star-shaped locket somewhere on the dresser that I had always loved. It was silver, and had both of my parents' pictures in it. It had been a wedding gift from one of my grandparents, but I couldn't remember which.

I was digging through a box of necklaces when Scott entered the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I closed the box, not having found it. "Looking for that star-shaped locket with Mom and Dad's pictures in it."

"Why?"

"I want to take it to England." I opened another box. There it was, lying right on top. "Finally!" I carefully took it out, undid the clasp, and put it on.

"Why do you want to take it to England?"

I gave him a look. "Don't ask stupid questions, Scott." We were both silent for a moment. "You can take something too, if you won't lose it." As he headed towards the dresser, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Don't break anything."

As I left, I heard him mutter, "I won't break anything."

I opened the front door, and found five people: Kailee Hunter, Jacy Perry, Clover Maxwell, Nick Brown, and the person I least expected to be at my door, Justin Wallace. I couldn't help but stare. They were all grinning.

"Hey, Ivy," Clover said.

"What's up?" Jacy asked.

"The sky. What are you guys doing here? Marching band started..." I looked at my watch. "...twenty minutes ago." I looked at Justin. "And you're a section leader."

"That's what we're here about," said Nick. "When's your flight?"

I frowned. "Um...Monday...But what does that have to do with-"

"Great!" Kailee interrupted. "Is Scott home?"

I was getting frustrated. "Yes, but-"

Justin suddenly stepped forward, taking something out off his pocket. "For you," he said, handing it to me with an odd smirk, "section leader."

I stared at the gold baritone mouthpiece in my hand. It was brand new. I looked up. "This must have cost-"

"Every vet in marching band pitched in," said Kailee. "A dollar each. We were going to get you a green metal one, but we couldn't find one."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then I suddenly realized what Justin had called me, and looked at him. "Did you just call me section leader?"

Kailee nodded excitedly. "We talked to Spiler. He said you could be section leader until you go to England."

"But – but I haven't paid the fee."

Jacy smirked. "He said you didn't have to pay it. It's a farewell present."

I glanced behind me, toward the hall. "I can't leave Scott alone."

"Bring him with," Kailee suggested. "Have him bring your clarinet, Spiler will probably let him play with us."

I was suddenly grinning. "Come in and wait while I get all my stuff." I held open the door, and they entered. Clover, Kailee, and Jacy sat on the couch. Justin nearly sat on my dog, Snuffles, before he let a low warning growl. Justin settled for the recliner. Snuffles allowed Nick to sit next to him.

"Hey, what's up with Snuffles?" Kailee asked. "Usually he's all over strangers."

I scratched behind Snuffles' ears. "He misses Dad," I said quietly. "He's been like that since-" I stopped abruptly. No one said anything for a minute. I said finally, "I'll get my stuff." I retreated to my room.

The next four days went by almost too quickly. Scott was able to march in the parade since we didn't have to wear our uniforms. He loved it. He told me he wouldn't have dropped out of band if we weren't going to England.

I said goodbye to my friends on Saturday, and for what felt like the last time, I drove away from marching band.

* * *

June 27, the day of our flight, was a depressing one. I laid in bed for twenty minutes after I woke up, not wanting to get up and start the day. Eventually, I forced myself out of bed and got dressed. 

Snuffles was going with us to England. Unfortunately, the plane we were taking didn't allow pets, so he would be on a different plane with "a representative of the British Embassy". The representative showed up at about noon.

He was tall, had bright blue eyes, and his white beard extended halfway down his chest. He wore a black business suit, which he didn't seem to match him very well.

This was the first weird thing to happen to me. As soon as I saw the guy, I had this weird sense of recognition. Déjà vu, almost. But I had never met him, never seen him before in my life. Yet I felt like I knew him.

"Are you Ivy Wolfe?" He asked me, with a British accent. Definitely never met him before.

For some reason, I got suspicious. "Depends. Who wants to know?"

He smiled warmly. "I am Mr. Dumbly, with the British Embassy. I've been sent to collect your pet. A dog, correct?"

His name did strike a familiar chord in my mind, but I was still drawing a blank on the recognition. "Uh, yeah." I let him in. "His name is Snoopy, but he only answers to Snuffles."

There was a strange twinkle in his eye. "Snuffles?"

Snuffles, who was sleeping on the couch, finally woke up. He got up and trotted over to Mr. Dumbly, wagging his tail. He was acting as if he knew the man and was happy to see him. This confused me to no end. Snuffles was always hostile in some manner toward strangers.

"Does he have anything to keep him busy on the plane? A toy, perhaps?"

"Oh, yeah." I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bone I bought for him the day before. I also grabbed the leash that was sitting on the counter. I brought them to Mr. Dumbly. "Don't give him the bone until after you get on the plane, otherwise he'll devour it in, like, seconds. And I guess you'll need his leash."

He nodded. "Snuffles and I will be meeting you in the London City Airport when your plane arrives. See you then." He shook my hand, then turned to leave.

"Oh, yes." He stopped and turned back. "Please remember, Miss Wolfe, that everything happens for a reason." He left. Well. Wasn't that weird?

Five minutes later the doorbell rang again. I opened the door, expecting to see Kailee, who was supposed to be driving us to the airport. Instead, I was again shocked when I saw Justin standing there, this time alone.

"Not to be rude," I said, "but why are you here?"

"Kailee called me," he said, and began searching the pockets of his jeans. "Said her parents wanted to meet Jacy's parents today. Asked me to drive you, and to give you this." He handed me an envelope with my name on it in Kailee's handwriting.

"Oh. All right." I let him in. "The flight's at 4:30, so we'll have to-"

A crash from Scott's room interrupted me, followed shortly by, "SHIT!" There was a short pause, then, "I didn't do it!"

I sighed. Justin said, "Sounded like a lamp."

"A lamp? Scott, this is not the time to be breaking things!" I yelled as I headed for his room. Justin followed me.

When I walked into Scott's room, I saw his skateboard lying amidst what used to be his lamp. Scott was standing not to far away with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "Damn it, Scott, you're not supposed to do that in the house!"

He sighed, defeated, and grumbled, "Sorry."

"Sorry?! You're lucky that wasn't your guitar!"

I picked up the skateboard and shook the broken glass off of it. "I'm packing in with everything else, and I'm not giving it back until tomorrow." Scott opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Don't argue with me. Now go downstairs and play video games or something while I clean it up." He stalked past me angrily.

I set the skateboard down and began picking up the larger pieces of the lamp. I suddenly heard Justin snickering behind me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think of you as the swearing type."

"Yeah, well, my life isn't exactly all unicorns and rainbows at the moment," I said darkly, "and neither am I. There's a lot about me you don't know." I finished picking up the bigger pieces and dropped them in Scott's trash can.

We left my house around at a quarter after two, and arrived at the airport at 2:30. Justin stood in line with us while we waited to go through security, which took another half hour.

When it was finally our turn, Justin sent Scott through first and pulled me off to the side.

He handed me another envelope. "This one's from me. Write to me. My address is in there."

I hugged him and tried not to cry as the fact that I was leaving all of my friend thousands of miles behind finally hit me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Next please," a security person announced.

Justin kissed my cheek quickly before pulling away. I stared at him in shock. He ignored my shock.

"There's something waiting for you in England, Ivy," he told me, a strange glint in his dark eyes. "Go find it. And be careful."

I smiled, trying to shake off the weird feeling that look in his eyes gave me. "I will. Bye, Justin."

"Bye, Ivy." He took a couple of steps backwards before turning around. I watched him go.

"Next!" said the impatient security person. I gave her a good glare before continuing through security.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I think I'll stop right there, since I don't know what else to add. Hmm...I wonder, who on Earth could Mr. Dumbly be?...Hehehe...Bumbly Bee...Amusing..._


	3. London

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I

Chapter Three

_London_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I hate to admit it, but it was because of my own lack of interest, not yours. _

_The internet is a crummy resource. I couldn't figure out how much a taxi costs in London, so if you live there and are outraged at how expensive it is, or amazed at how cheap it is, blame it on me, the stupid American who's never taken a taxi in her life. I'd also appreciate it if you let me know. By the way, did anyone catch my attempt at foreshadowing in the Author's Note at the end of the last chapter?_

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 2 (11/26/06):** Using Northwest Airlines flight information, I have found that it would take 13 hours and 3 minutes to get from Los Angeles to London City Airport, with a stop over in Minneapolis, Minnesota (that's the state I live in) and Amsterdam (in the Netherlands). So, if Ivy and Scott left LA at 4:30pm (Pacific Time) they would have arrived in London at about 1:33pm (GMT). Yay! I wonder why I didn't try to figure that out the first time around? _

_Also, I've been reading through my books, and Lee's dad was mentioned in GOF by one of the twins. But, as I've realized, I've never mentioned him in my story. So, for the purpose of this story, Aunt Becky is a Muggleborn, and Lee's dad was a Muggle. They split up about a year before Ivy and Scott come to Britain. Lee lives with Aunt Becky and doesn't see his father much anymore. So, that all explains why Lee's dad is missing, and why Aunt Becky and Lee are Muggle-savvy._

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 3 (12/15/07):** I meant to repost this in November, but (as you know if you've read my _Pirates of the Caribbean _fan fic) I got distracted by The Monkees. See, I got _The Monkees _(the 1966-1968 TV show) on DVD for Christmas, and now I'm kinda addicted to the show and their music. So I started reading _Monkees _fan fiction and I began my own _Monkees _fic, "Clock in the Sky," in January. I posted it two days ago, so check it out on my author's page if you're interested. _

_Oh, and Happy Belated Valentine's Day!_

* * *

We arrived at the London City Airport at 1:45 PM, London time (there had been a slight delay in Amsterdam). We retrieved Snuffles from Mr. Dumbly, who informed us that the rest of our belongings had been sent ahead to our aunt's house. Then he put us in a taxi and sent us along. 

Scott and I got out of the taxi in front of a normal-looking, three-story house. Our new home.

"Thanks," I said to the driver. He just gave Snuffles a dirty look as he jumped out of the backseat. I shut the door, and he promptly sped away.

Scott stared at the house while I attached the leash to Snuffles's collar. "Did Mom and Dad ever mention we had relatives in Europe?"

"I don't think so." I straightened up and tightened my grip on my bag. "Well, come on. Haven't got all day." I led Snuffles and Scott to the front door and knocked.

There was a loud crash. Scott and I looked at each other. "Lee!" A woman scolded.

"Sorry, Mum!" Running footsteps approached, and the door swung open.

A black guy with dreadlocks, who looked to be about my age, stood in the doorway. Something that looked like spaghetti sauce was splattered over his shirt. He looked at us for a moment, then asked, "Who are you?"

"Uh," I shifted my bag nervously. "Ivy and Scott Wolfe."

"Oh." He turned and shouted into the house, "Mum! They're here!" He turned back to us. "Come on in."

"What about our dog?" Scott said.

"He can come in too. I have a tarantula, so he shouldn't bother Mum." He suddenly grinned. "I'm Lee, by the way. You're Ivy and Scott, right?" I nodded. Something about his name, and the fact that he had a tarantula, reminded me of something, but I didn't know what, so I simply ignored it and followed Lee inside.

The entryway wasn't very big, but nice. It immediately turned into a hallway with various doors, and I saw a staircase at the end of the hall. One of the doors opened, and a woman, presumably Lee's mother and our aunt, came out. She donned an apron that, like Lee's shirt, had spaghetti sauce on it. When she saw us, she smiled warmly.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "You must be Ivy and Scott! A pleasure to meet you both." She shook our hands. "My name is Rebecca Jordan, but you can call me Aunt Becky. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Lee, can you show them to their rooms while I clean up the mess in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, Mum." Aunt Becky hurried back through the door, which I assumed led to the kitchen. "Come on," said Lee, and we followed him upstairs. He pointed out his own room, the bathroom, and Aunt Becky's room, before he came to Scott's. We left Scott there to unpack, and then headed to my room. "This is your room," he said to me, and opened the door.

There was a desk in one corner, an empty bookcase in another, a closet, a dresser, and finally, a not-too-elaborate bed with a dark red comforter was pushed up against the wall. The walls had been painted, strangely enough, black. Anything that we had packed into boxes had been sent to the house ahead of us, so there were boxes labeled _Ivy_ scattered about the room.

"Sorry about the black," Lee apologized. "This used to be my room, and Mum and I haven't gotten around to repainting it."

"I don't mind, black's cool." I'd actually wanted to paint my room black at some point, but my mom put her foot down. "Your mom actually let you paint it black?"

"I actually wanted purple, but I got the wrong color. I didn't notice until it was on the wall." I laughed.

"Lee!" Aunt Becky called up the stairs. "Fred and George are on the phone! They say it's urgent!"

"Be there in a second!" Lee replied, then turned back to me. "Fred and George are friends of mine from school. I'll have them come over sometime, and you can meet them. Just don't eat anything they give you."

"Er, okay," I said, surprised by the strange advice.

"I'll let you unpack then." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I dropped my bag on the bed. I decided to start with the boxes, to get them out of the way.

The first box I opened was packed full of my music, along with my flute and clarinet. I took out the instruments, but stopped when I noticed how light the flute case was. I suddenly got a really bad feeling. I put the clarinet aside and slowly opened the flute case. The bottom dropped out of my stomach.

The case was empty.

I swore angrily under my breath as I suddenly remembered that my flute was lying on my bed, thousands of miles away, in the United States. I shut the flute case and opened the clarinet's, just to make sure. Luckily, my clarinet was safe in its case. I checked for reeds. Typical. No reeds. I wouldn't be able to play anything until I found a music store somewhere.

I put my music on an empty shelf of the bookcase and moved on to the next box. Sitting on top was Scott's skateboard, which I put upside-down on the bed to give to him later.

Unfortunately, I accidentally knocked my flute case off the bed, where I had put it earlier. It clattered loudly against the hardwood floor and opened, sending the cleaning rod, which I hadn't forgotten, skidding across the floor, along with three other things that hadn't been in the case before.

I stared in shock at the three unassembled pieces of my flute that were now scattered across the floor, not thousands of miles away, but here in England. I suddenly questioned my sanity. Had it been in there the whole time?

_It's the jetlag,_ I decided, _making me see things that aren't there. No, I mean making me not see things that are there._ I picked up my flute and put it back in its case (while checking for any major damages). Then I focused on unpacking the box, and quickly forgot about my flute.

My _Harry Potter_ books had been underneath the skateboard. I picked up the first book, _The Sorcerer's Stone_. I wanted to find _The Philosopher's Stone_, which was the British version, and buy it here. I planned on finding a bookstore later, preferably on Charing Cross Road, which, I heard, had many. I was somewhat disappointed that the Weasley Twins had dropped out (or flown out) of Hogwarts in the most recent book. The next book definitely wouldn't be the same without –

My thought came to an abrupt halt as I suddenly realized something that I should have realized a long time ago.

_Oh my God..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ha! You get no more! For now, anyway. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, and will probably be longer._


	4. Truth

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Four

_Truth_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please ignore the fact that I totally screwed up with the whole time zone thing. Also, I have never left North America, so please don't trust my account of Charring Cross Road. Oh, and since I've quoted stuff from the book, I might as well say it: all Harry Potter-related stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except for Lee's mother. I made her up. By the way, I like reviews. They make me feel loved!_

* * *

Shakily, I set _The Sorcerer's Stone_ back in the box. It couldn't be, I told myself. I was imagining things. But it all added up. The names, the tarantula, the Fred and George. I picked up my book and ran into Scott's room. 

"It's him!" I whispered loudly, after closing the door. "It's him!"

Scott gave me a look, and put down his guitar, which he had been playing. "Who's who?"

"Lee! Haven't you figured it out yet? Lee is Lee Jordan, from Harry Potter!"

He stared. "Who?"

I sighed. "Best friend of Fred and George Weasley, does the commentary for the Quidditch games..."

"Oh...Wait a minute, have you lost your mind?"

"It all adds up, don't you see? His name is Lee Jordan, he has a giant tarantula, his best friends are twins named Fred and George, and I'm not supposed to eat anything they give me!"

"It's probably just a–"

"It's not just a coincidence! It can't be!" I searched every bit of Harry Potter knowledge I possessed. There had to be something that couldn't be considered a coincidence...

Then it hit me. I turned for the door. "Get your coat, and any money you have left."

He stood up. "Where are we going?"

I opened the door, turned back, and smiled at my little brother. "Charring Cross Road."

* * *

After telling Aunt Becky that we were going into London, assuring her that were wouldn't get lost, and hesitantly accepting the 20-pound bill she gave us to buy ourselves something, Scott and I set out for Charring Cross Road. Aunt Becky's house wasn't very far from London, so we walked. As soon as we got there, we bought a map of London and slowly worked our way toward our destination. At about 5:30pm, we finally reached Charring Cross Road. 

"Here we are!" I announced, ecstatic that I was finally here. "Charring Cross Road!"

Scott was not as excited as I was. "So why are we here? You never told me."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you read the first Harry Potter book?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Do you remember the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the book, this is where the Leaky Cauldron is. If we find it, we'll know I haven't lost my mind. If not, then you can send me to the loony bin."

"I thought only witches and wizards could see it."

I pulled out my book and opened to a page I had marked. "'The people hurrying by didn't glance at it,'" I read. "'Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.' It doesn't technically say that; any one of those people hurrying by could be Muggle-borns. Anyway, we need to find a big bookshop and a record shop next to each other."

So we set off down Charring Cross Road, and just like Harry and Hagrid did, we passed book shops and music stores (which I made a mental note to stop at on our way back to buy clarinet reeds), hamburger restaurants and cinemas, until I began to worry that Scott would have to send me to the loony bin. After about five minutes of walking, I finally saw what we were looking for: a large book shop called Anderson's Books, located next to Bob's Records. Between the two shops was a dark alley.

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the dark alley. "A bookshop and a record store!"

Scott suddenly got a funny look on his face. "Who buys records these days anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "People with record players, but that's not my point! We found it!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ivy, but there's nothing between them. Just an alley."

I pulled my little brother across the street and stared down the alley. There had to be something there, besides the innocent-looking alley. I continued to stare, as people passing by began to stare at me, though I took no notice. I believed there was something there. And then...

"I can see it," I whispered to myself.

Scott looked at me funny. "What?"

"I can see it," I repeated, louder. I pointed to the pub that had just appeared in the alley. "It's right there!" Scott looked back down the alley for a few seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted suddenly. Everyone in the surrounding area turned and gave us a good glare. One man muttered, "Lousy Americans."

I hit Scott over the head. "Could you be any less subtle?" I hissed. He gaped at Leaky Cauldron. I frowned. "Scott?"

"But...We're Muggles..." He looked at me. "Aren't we?"

"I dunno." I thought for a moment. Then I realized something. "Wait. Has anything...strange happened to you?"

His eyes suddenly widened. "Yes." That's all he said.

I waited. "Well? What was it?"

"Oh, you remember that day we left when I broke the lamp? Well I was packing, and I started thinking about Mom and Dad, and my skateboard suddenly lifted up and flew into the lamp."

I stared at him. "Oh. Wow."

He nodded. "Yeah. What about you?"

"When I was unpacking, I discovered I left my flute at home and brought the case, which, of course, pissed me off. Later I knocked the case off my bed. My flute was inside."

"Weird. So why did you need to know that?"

I sighed. "Call me crazy, but I think it might be accidental magic."

My comment was met with a blank stare. "Accidental magic?"

"It means we did magic. Accidentally."

"So that means we're..."

I nodded. "I think so."

He stared at me for a moment. Then he began walking toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Whoa!" I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"In there," he replied, pointing at the pub. "If we're magical, then they can help us."

"No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"Why? Don't you want to go in?"

"Well...Yeah," I admitted, "but we need to do some research first."

"Research?" Scott repeated incredulously. "You want to do _research_ on a magical pub?"

"No, I mean if I'm right about everything, Lee is Lee Jordan, from _Harry Potter_."

"This is insane," said Scott as we began making our way back down the street.

"You're telling me."

"So what should we do with the twenty pounds?"

"Let's stop at a music store. I need clarinet reeds."

* * *

Every night for the next week and a half, Scott and I were on our guard. I made sure my Harry Potter books were in plain view in my room. I played Harry Potter music often, half hoping that Lee would ask me what I was playing, and I would be able to judge their reaction. Although we did this, we didn't need to, because at the end of those two weeks, we got quite a surprise. 

"Three twos."

"B. S."

"Sorry Scott. Take it."

Scott and I were sitting on the floor of my room playing BullShit. We were really bored. Lee suddenly appeared in the doorway as Scott reached for the pile of cards.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Playing B.S.," I said. "Wanna play the winner next game?"

"I don't know how."

"You can watch us finish." Lee sat next to me. "Just don't say anything about my cards," I warned him.

Scott and I continued our game. Lee laughed when I told him that B. S. stood for BullShit. It had been about ten minutes more when we heard it.

_Tap_.

Scott and I looked up from our cards.

"What was that?" asked Scott.

_Tap tap_.

I looked out the window, and saw a Great Horned Owl sitting on the ledge.

"It's an owl!" I exclaimed. Was this what we had been waiting for? I looked at Lee. His eyes were wide, possibly with horror. I gave Scott a look.

He recognized it, and played along. "What should we do?"

I put my cards face down on the floor and walked to the window.

"Its probably nothing..." said Lee.

"There's something tied to its leg!" I announced, and opened the window. The owl circled above our heads once before landing on my shoulder and sticking out its leg. Carefully, I untied two letters. One was addressed to me in green ink, the other to Scott.

"Scott. They're for us." He put his own cards down and walked to me. I handed him his letter and opened mine.

_Dear Miss Wolfe, _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. You will begin your seventh year with the other students, and will be tutored in simpler magic by another student. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked at Lee, who looked like he had been backed into a corner. "You're a wizard." His eyes widened. "Aren't you, Lee?"

He sighed. "Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "But I didn't know about you guys. I swear." Then he suddenly grinned. "So are you going?"

"What do you think, Scott?" I asked my brother.

He shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Then I guess we're going to Hogwarts."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** There you go. It's three in the morning, and I'm tired._


	5. Diagon Alley and Sorting

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Five

_Diagon Alley and Sorting_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yahoo! Chapter five! Also, I realized I forgot something. Ivy has dark red hair and silver eyes. Scott has blue eyes and had the same red hair as Ivy, but dyed it black. He's Goth. Sorry. People in Canada: Do they sell the Philosopher's Stone or the Sorcerer's Stone? I might be going to Canada, and I want the Philosopher's Stone. _

_My condolences to anyone who lost friends or family in the London Bombings._

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 2 (07/30/05):** This chapter (along with the following chapters) has undergone major edits. Though the changes do not affect the overall plot, I would suggest reading these chapters again. _

_I was a bit freaked out when I read that Neville's new wand was the same as the wand I had chosen for Ivy. It is for this reason that I've changed Ivy's wand. Can't leave Neville without a wand, you know. _

_As for Scott's house, I have a perfectly good reason for changing it. You'll understand soon enough... _

_**MAJOR BOOK 6 SPOILERS BEGIN IN THE THIRD PARAGRAPH OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note Part 3 & 4 (11/26/06):** Guess what! I was reading about the Order of the Phoenix video game on Wikipedia, and it says that Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, FRED, and GEORGE will be playable! YAY! I can't wait to play as Fred and George! They're so awesome! Yeah, I just had to share my excitement with you. Read and review, 'cause I heart you all! _

_**(10/12/07):** I've changed Ivy's wand to match her birthday (February 28), as per the chart on J. K. Rowling's website. If you're curious, I still haven't gotten the OP video game. I still really want it, though. _

_Read and review, 'cause I heart you all!_

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Lee told as all about Hogwarts. I knew mostly everything he told us (I had a feeling Scott had simply forgotten most of it), but it was fun hearing it all again. Even Scott cracked a rare smile when Lee told us about Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. He also told us why we should never accept any food whatsoever from the Fred and George Weasley. You could find yourself as a canary.

I refused to let Scott read the fifth book. Since I would be the seventh year at Hogwarts (same as Lee and the Weasley twins), I knew Harry Potter would be in his fifth. Luckily, Scott had not yet read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, so I was the one who needed to be extremely careful about what I would say and do while at Hogwarts. Scott only knew a few things about book five (mainly Fred and George's escape from Hogwarts and the death of Sirius Black), which he had heard from me, around the time I'd first read it. I had already chased him out of my room a few times, when I discovered him searching my room for book five.

On July 16, I bought _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. I had to wait until everyone else in the house had gone to bed that night to read it, because I didn't want to risk Lee asking questions about it. Needless to say, I finished it (in one sitting) at six o'clock in the morning, of course, not without shedding a few tears over Albus Dumbledore and deciding that Severus Snape is a bleeping bastard.

On August 11, Lee, Scott, and I were standing outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, our pockets weighed down with wizard gold. We had sent a letter back to Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore offered to transfer some of the money in our American bank account into Gringotts. The vault key, along with our list of supplies, was safely stowed away in my pocket.

"Where first?" Scott asked.

"Let's get our wands first." I rubbed my hands together. "I wanna do some magic." Scott rolled his eyes.

Lee smirked. "Ollivander's it is, then," he said, and led us down the street.

Ollivander's (Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 b.c.) was a narrow, shabby-looking shop. In the window, a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion. When we stepped inside, a bell rang somewhere. There were thousands of narrow boxes, which I assumed contained wands (duh), lining the walls from floor to ceiling. It was all very dusty.

"Good afternoon," said a voice. All three of us jumped. A man with grey hair was standing in front of us, his grey eyes shining unusually bright in the dim light. Mr. Ollivander. I wondered fleetingly where he would disappear to in a year.

We greeted him awkwardly. "Ah, Lee Jordan. It's wonderful to see you again...Oak, 9 inches, nice and supple, correct?"

"That it is, sir," Lee replied brightly, not at all daunted by Mr. Olivander's slightly creepy demeanor.

"And you must be Ivy and Scott Wolfe," Mr. Ollivander continued. Scott and I looked at each other, confused. "Albus told me you would be coming soon." Oh. "You may have a seat if you like, Mr. Jordan and Mr. Wolfe. Let's start with you, Miss Wolfe. To me, it seems like seventeen is a bit too late to start at Hogwarts, but Albus does have his reasons, I suppose." He pulled a tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which arm is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," I answered.

"Every Ollivander wand," said Mr. Ollivander, pulling wand boxes off shelves, while the tape measure began measuring me by itself, "has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same. That will do." The tape measured fell to the ground in a heap, and Mr. Ollivander approached me with a wand. "Give this one a wave. Oak and phoenix feather. Thirteen and a half inches. Pliable."

I took it and waved it around a bit. Nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander took it away immediately. "No, no. Let's try another, shall we?" We went through about twenty wands before I found my wand.

"How about this one? Ash and unicorn hair. Fourteen inches, rather springy." I took it, and it felt warm in my hand. I waved it, and created a shower of black and green sparks. Lee cheered. "Bravo," cried Mr. Ollivander. "Very nice indeed. That's seven Galleons, Miss Wolfe. Over here, please."

I paid for my wand with seven gold coins. Lee had explained the money system to me, even though I knew it already. Scott stood up for his turn, and I took his seat next to Lee.

Scott found his rather quickly, after only seven wands. "Try this," Ollivander said. "Ebony and dragon heartstring, seven and a quarter inches. Flexible." Scott raised the wand and brought it down in a shower of blue sparks. "Bravo! Also seven Galleons, Mr. Wolfe."

After Scott paid for his wand, we stopped at Madame Malkin's for our uniforms. Then Flourish and Blott's for our schoolbooks, and the cauldron shop and the Apothecary. Then we stopped to stare in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. The Starbolt, the Firebolt's predecessor, was laying on a cushion behind a Firebolt. It's handle and tail twigs were painted black and silver, respectively.

"I want that broom," I said enviously.

"You don't know how to fly," said Lee.

"So? I could learn."

"Not until we get to school."

"So?"

Lee sighed. "How about I teach you to fly when we get to school," he offered. "The twins are better than me, though. They're beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They can help. If you're any good, then you can buy a broom."

"You'd really teach me to fly?"

"Sure, why not? C'mon, let's go to the Gambol and Japes. I need to see if the twins have been in yet."

Gambol and Japes was a quaint little joke shop near Ollivander's. Though it wasn't much on the outside, but it was really something on the inside. The shelves were stocked with Dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees, Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, Screaming Yo-Yos, Nose-Biting Teacups, Stink Pellets, Whizzing Worms, Belch Powder, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, and various other products.

"Lee Jordan!" exclaimed the shop owner when we walked in. "One of my best customers. How are you, boy?"

"Great, Mr. Gambol," replied Lee. "I was wondering if you've seen Fred and George at all this summer."

"No I haven't. But I did see their mother. Recognized her from all those times she's had to chase the boys out of my shop. You haven't seen them either?"

"No, sir. I usually see them at least once during the summer, but I haven't seen them. I wonder where they are." I didn't say it, but I knew exactly where they were. They were at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. But, of course, I couldn't say anything. I wasn't the Secret Keeper. "If you see them, Mr. Gambol, could you have them send me an owl?"

"Sure, Lee. You gonna buy anything?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm out of money and my mum's expecting us home soon."

"Right." Mr. Gambol sounded a little disappointed. "See you, Lee."

Lee gave him a wave before leading us out of the shop.

* * *

Two days later, I asked Lee for his old schoolbooks because I didn't want to be entirely behind when I started school. Since I was of age, I could practice magic at home. Unfortunately, trying to learn six years of magic in three weeks isn't easy. Especially when your little brother won't cooperate with you.

"Would you sit still, Scott?" I asked him. "It's just a simple Cheering Charm!"

"How do I know you're not going to turn me into a toad or something?"

"I can't! That spell isn't even in this book." Scott rolled his eyes. "Now sit still." I waved my wand and said the charm, just like it said in the book. Nothing happened, except for the window directly behind Scott shattering. "Oops."

Scott jumped up and stared at the window. "Oops? Aunt Becky's going to kill you when she sees this. Can you fix it?"

"Allow me," said a voice behind us, and we spun around, startled.

The old man standing there wore half-moon glasses, his hair and beard were long and silver, and had a long, crooked nose. I could only assume that this was Albus Dumbledore.

He raised his wand. "_Reparo_." The shards flew back into their proper place, repairing the window. "A handy spell to know when practicing magic."

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked, just to make sure. Dumbledore looked very strange indeed wearing Muggle clothes. I supposed it wasn't too often that Harry saw him in Muggle London. In daylight, anyway.

"Quite right, Miss Wolfe." He smiled. "I assume Mrs. Rowling gave a decent description of me?"

"Mrs. Rowling? You mean you know about the books?" I was surprised.

He continued smiling. "Yes. As a matter of fact, this house serves as a gateway between two universes: one, your world, where magic is just a story written down in children's books; and our world, where there are no books, and it's all real." We stared at him. "Quite amazing, really."

"Wait," I said. "So there's one world with the books, and one without. There's two of me?"

Dumbledore seemed to ponder my question. "Yes and no. There is another Ivy Wolfe, but consider this. Would you be same person if you had never read the books?"

"Well...no, I guess not."

"That brings me to another point. Harry is about to begin his fifth year at Hogwarts, which Mrs. Rowling has already published."

"Actually, she's published the sixth too. I've finished reading it."

"Ah. Well, all the more reason." He continued quite seriously. "The events in the fifth, and sixth, books cannot be known to anyone. Even me. You must not tell anyone about Mrs. Rowling's books. The consequences could be-"

"-disastrous, I know. Lord Voldemort could get wind, take me hostage, and threaten to kill me if I don't tell him what I know." Both Dumbledore and Scott stared at me. "I've seen too many movies. But it could happen!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I suppose it could. So you must agree to keep the books a secret. You as well, Mr. Wolfe."

I so wanted to tell Dumbledore not to trust Severus Snape, who would end up being his murderer. But I knew I couldn't. "I will, sir."

"Me too, sir," said Scott, speaking up for the first time since Dumbledore arrived.

"Well," said Dumbledore brightly, "since we have that settled, I think we ought to get you two sorted." I suddenly noticed he was carrying a tattered old hat. The Sorting Hat. "Shall we start with you, Miss Wolfe?" He motioned to the chair Scott had been sitting in.

"Uh, all right." I sat down, and Dumbledore placed the hat on my head. It fell down over my eyes.

_Hmm..._ I heard in my ear. I jumped. _Ivy Wolfe. An unusual name._

_My mother named me_, I told the hat. _I like it_.

_Oh, I do as well. It's just very uncommon._

_Just sort me_, I said, slightly annoyed. Then I added as an after thought, _And don't put me in Slytherin_.

The hat chuckled. _I wasn't planning on it. You wouldn't do well in Slytherin. You're much too selfless for Slytherin. You have a sharp mind, but don't like to study. Ravenclaw won't do. Neither will Hufflepuff. But you do have courage. Great courage. So it'll have to be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I relaxed, extremely relieved that the thing didn't put me in Slytherin. Dumbledore removed the hat from my head. I stood up and Scott took my place. The hat was placed over his head, and it was a few minutes before the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore took the hat. Scott didn't move. He looked just as shocked as I felt. _Slytherin_? Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.

"There is one other thing I would like to discuss with you Miss Wolfe," he told me. "As you probably already know, third years are allowed to choose extra subjects. As you weren't able to do that, I was wondering if there was a class you'd like to take? You would be place with third years, of course."

I thought for a moment. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, or Ancient Runes? "Yeah. I'd like to take Ancient Runes."

"Very well. I will speak with Professor McGonagall about having you placed in the class." He turned to leave. "It was very nice meeting you both. See you at Hogwarts."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "Oh, Professor?" He turned back. "Will – will Professor McGonagall and Sn– Professor Snape be told about the _Harry Potter_ books, if they don't know already?"

He looked curious. "As the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin, I think it's best that they know. Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip, and chose my wording carefully. "I'm – uh – going to have to ask you not to tell Snape. He is a Death Eater, and Voldemort has that whole Legilimency thing..." If Snape knew about J. K. Rowling, he would without a doubt tell Voldemort, who would go after her.

"Professor Snape is a master at Occlumency, I assume you know what that is?" I nodded. "Lord Voldemort, to the best of my knowledge, has not yet succeeded in breaking through his defenses."

_Unless Snape decides to just to tell him_, I thought darkly, biting my lip again. "Please, Professor," I begged, "you never know when Voldemort might finally succeed and find out his true alliance."

He seemed to consider for a moment, and then finally nodded. "I will not tell Professor Snape. Do you have any problem with Professor McGonagall knowing?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

He nodded again. "Then I shall see both of you on September First. Good day, Miss Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe." He left.

"Slytherin?" Scott asked incredulously, breaking the silence that followed Dumbledore's absence. "Am I hearing things? Did that _stupid_ hat just put me in _Slytherin_?"

"You'll be fine," I said, trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince Scott. "Just don't join Voldemort, and you'll be fine."

"And what was that about?" Scott frowned at me, confused. "Why can't Snape know?"

I sighed, looked out the window, and answered cryptically, "Just don't get too chummy with Snape."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I love you all! Please review!_


	6. September 1st

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Six

_September 1st_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm trying to ignore the very few reviews I've gotten. I've decided I don't care what you think of my story, because I like it. And anyone, who read "A Miracle" when I had it up, must admit that this version is much better. Except if you flame me. Flames are mean. I still like reviews, though. I'm also trying to think of a new summary. If you have any ideas (I think I've given you enough information), tell me in a review. It will be much appreciated. _

Just a note, I'm leaving to be up North on the 16-20. That means I won't be updating for a while. I'll bring some notebooks so I can write while I'm gone, but when I get back on the 20th, it might take a while for me to get everything into the computer, so don't worry. I'll try not to disappear off the face of the Earth.

Enough rambling. On to the story!

* * *

"Nice dog, Harry!" Lee called. 

Harry Potter grinned, and the dog beside him wagged his tail as my Snuffles inspected the original Snuffles. "Thanks, Lee," he said. "That your dog?"

"No," I said. "He's mine." I extended my hand. "Ivy Wolfe. This is my brother, Scott."

He shook it. "Harry Potter." Like I didn't know that. "Are you guys American?"

"Yeah. Accent's a dead giveaway, huh?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah."

"Lee told me you're in Gryffindor." Harry nodded. "Me too, seventh year. Scott's a second year in Slytherin." I saw Scott roll his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt," interjected Lee, "but we should go claim our compartment, before someone takes it. See you at school, Harry."

"Nice meeting you, Harry." I waved. Scott just nodded.

"Harry's the seeker on the Quidditch team," said Lee as the tree of us boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Cool," I said, pretending not to know already.

"I'm going to find my own compartment," said Scott, and he headed down the train. What a loner.

"So, who all is on the Quidditch team?" I asked, as we went the opposite way. I didn't want to seem like I knew everything already.

"Well, Harry's our Seeker. He's the youngest Seeker in over a century. I already told you that Fred and George are the Beaters. Our Chasers are Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. But the Keeper, Oliver Wood graduated two years ago. Since Quidditch was cancelled last year, they need to hold tryouts for Keeper this year." He opened a compartment door. "This is the compartment the twins and I are usually in. They'll be here soon." Lee helped me got my trunk (a gift from Lee's mother) onto the luggage rack. I sat next to the window, Lee sat next to me, and Snuffles lay at my feet.

"You know a lot about Quidditch, don't you?"

Lee smirked. "I do the commentary at the school games. You have to know a lot about Quidditch to do that."

Although I knew it would be a very long speech, I asked, "Good, 'cause I was hoping you could explain it to me."

"Sure," he agreed. "Wait untill you see the games. You get out of class, and they're great to watch. To begin with, there are seven hundred fouls in Quidditch. Few people know them all, I don't, but the entire list of fouls is in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic..."

His explanation ranged from the history of Quidditch, to the most recent brooms. He was telling me about the Firebolt when the compartment door opened.

"Lee, mate!"

"Long time, no see!"

Fred and George Weasley had walked in. It was amazing seeing them in person. They looked exactly the same. They had bright red hair and blue eyes. I immediately began looking for differences between them, as I knew it would come in handy.

Lee grinned. "Hey. Where have you been all summer?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," said the other cryptically, "around." He noticed me. "Who's your friend?"

"Cousin," I corrected. "Ivy Wolfe. American."

"George Weasley," said the first. He grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously. "Never met an American before."

The other, apparently Fred, shoved his twin out of the way and grabbed my hand. "Fred Weasley. What year are you in?"

"Seventh. My brother, Scott is starting his second year."

"Your brother?"

"Where's he?"

"Dunno. Said he was going to find his own compartment," I said, then added, "Bit of a loner, really." The twins gave each other a mischievous look, then turned to me again.

"So, have you and your brother been sorted yet?" asked George.

"Yeah. I'm in Gryffindor. Scott's in Slytherin." Fred and George gave each other a worried look. "I know he's not like the other Slytherins. He may seem a little weird, but you just have to give him a chance."

A whistle sounded somewhere, and soon, the train began to move. I looked out the window. I knew that Scott being in Slytherin would change a lot.

Dispite the fact that my brother was in Slytherin, I smiled. I was on my way to Hogwarts, and I had a really good feeling.

* * *

"How do you feel about practical jokes?" 

Half an hour later, we had changed into our uniforms, and were sitting in our compartment, eating candy (I had turned into a canary four times) and talking.

"It depends on the joke," I said. "If it hurts people, it's not funny." In a sudden burst of feathers, Lee turned into a canary. The twins and I laughed. "But the canary thing is funny!"

"You said you have a brother," said Fred, as soon as Lee molted. He leaned forward and handed me a Canary Creme. "Wanna turn him into a canary?"

"I can't see my little brother being tricked into eating one of those. He's smarter than he looks." I suddenly grinned and snatched the candy out of Fred's hand. "Let's do it."

George laughed. "I like her."

"You'll have to do it," said Fred. "He probably won't accept candy from us, since Lee here's a blabbermouth."

"Sorry," said Lee. "I told them that when I thought they were Muggles."

"What?"

"When you thought they were Muggles?"

I knew that was going to come up. "My brother and I have never been to a magical school."

"And Dumbledore is letting you start your last year?"

"I've been practicing," I said defensively. "And I'm supposed to get a tutor."

The twins looked at each other. "We'll help you," said George.

"Yeah, anything we can do?" asked Fred.

"Teach me to fly," I said instantly. "Lee told me you guys are Beaters. You must be pretty good flyers."

"Okay, sure."

"We'll teach you to fly."

"Now let's go turn your brother into a canary!"

After Scott turned back into a human, he chased us out of his compartment, and we laughed all the way back to ours. When the train finally arrived in Hogsmeade Station, dark had fallen, and it was nearly time for the feast. After a bumpy ride in the Thestral-drawn carriages, we entered Hogwarts.

The entrance hall was huge, there was no other word for it. It was brightly lit with torches, and the footsteps of students heading for the Great Hall echoed loudly.

"Are you Ivy Wolfe?" I turned. A very severe-looking woman was standing behind me. Professor McGonagall, of course.

"Yes." I had a sudden feeling of dread. "What'd I do?"

She gave me a small reassuring smile. "You're not in trouble, Miss Wolfe. I just need to have a word with you." She glanced at my friends. "Privately, if you don't mind, boys."

"Sure, Professor," said George.

"We'll save you a seat, Ivy," Lee said, before they joined the crowd heading for the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall led me as far away from the other students as possible before speaking to me. "Albus has told me you know about the Rowling books, so you must know I'm Professor McGonagall, your Head of House." I nodded. She continued, "The Headmaster also informed me that he allowed you to bring your dog to school. Your dog wasn't found with your luggage."

I bit my lip nervously. "You see, Professor, I didn't want to leave him alone in case he tried to run away, and I forgot to feed him before I left this morning..." I reached into the pocket of my robes. "...So George offered to shrink him so I could carry him in my pocket to the feast."

Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw, in my hands, Snuffles, now slightly smaller than a Chihuahua. Glad that I had finally taken him out of my dark pocket, he barked. It sounded like a high-pitched yip.

"May I?" She asked, reaching for Snuffles. I nodded, and carefully placed him in her hands. "George Weasley did this?" I nodded. "And he's been acting relatively normal?"

"Yeah, just a bit hyper. I think he likes the new point of view."

She put Snuffles back in my hands. "A Shrinking Spell is very difficult to perform on humans, as well as animals, since you could end up shrinking a vital organ. Tell Mr. Weasley I will reward him points when I see him tomorrow."

"I will Professor. Could I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Certainly, Wolfe."

I lowered my voice, just in case. "Harry's fifth year, this year, has been published. So I know about the Order." She nodded. "I also know...um...Padfoot?" She smiled slightly and nodded to show that she understood. "Yeah, I know he's innocent. Anyway, last year, Padfoot asked Harry to call him Snuffles, in case someone overhears a conversation about him or something. So when I read about the Snuffles thing, I started calling my dog Snuffles. We named him Snoopy when we got him, but now he only answers to Snuffles."

"You're worried Potter might hear you call him Snuffles and get suspicious."

I nodded. "Exactly."

She thought for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore may be able to alter your dog's memory so he forgets the name Snuffles and remembers Snoopy. I'll speak with him."

"Thanks, Professor," I said gratefully. "By the way, could you call me Ivy? 'Miss Wolfe' and 'Wolfe' are too formal for me."

"All right, Ivy." A short, curt knock suddenly sounded on the great oak front door. "Please join everyone in the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony will begin soon." She went to open the door for the first years, and I entered the Great Hall.

Though I was expecting everything I saw, the Great Hall still took my breath away. The four long House tables were quickly filling beneath thousands of floating candles. The silvery Hogwarts ghosts floated amongst the students. What really amazed me, though, was the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

"Ivy!" Lee called. They had saved me a seat between Lee and Fred (I think). George was on Fred's other side.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside," Lee told me as I sat down. He must have noticed me staring at the ceiling.

"Sweet," I said (still recovering from the shock). Yet, I could not think of one word to describe just how amazing everything in the Wizarding World was.

The twin whom I thought was Fred asked, "What did McGonagall want?"

"Someone noticed that I didn't leave my dog on the train," I said, as I placed Snoopy in the center of my empty golden plate.

"What did you tell her?" asked George.

"That you shrunk my dog."

"That was me," said the real George, who was sitting next to me.

"Sorry."

He shrugged in a 'no big deal' kind of way. "We're used to it. So is McGonagall angry with me?"

"No, actually, she was really impressed."

"McGonagall was _impressed_ with me?"

"I would never believe she would be impressed with a Weasley Twin," said a voice behind me. I turned. Three girls stood behind me.

"Shut it, Alicia," said George. If that was Alicia Spinnet, then the other two must be Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Hey Angie," said Lee. "Wanna go out with me?"

"No," said Angelina Johnson, rolling her eyes. "Stop asking."

He shrugged. "Worth a shot. Anyway, this is my cousin, Ivy Wolfe. Ivy, this is Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell." He pointed to each girl. "She's from America. Seventh year."

"Cool," said Alicia. "You'll be in a dorm with me and Angie. Katie's a sixth year."

"Ooh, cute puppy!" Katie squealed when she noticed Snoopy sitting on my plate. "Is he supposed to be so small?"

"No, George shrunk him so I could take him to the feast." They looked shocked. "I think he likes being small, though. That's why McGonagall was impressed with him."

"I still don't get it," said George. "It was just a simple Shrinking Spell."

"She told me it's hard to shrink humans and animals," I explained. "You could end up shrinking a major organ."

He looked slightly horrified. "If I'd known that, then I never would have tried!"

"She said she'd award points to Gryffindor for it."

"Oh my gosh," said Angelina. "I don't think a Weasley Twin has ever gained points before loosing them."

"Planning on trying to avoid detentions next, George?" asked Alicia. Katie giggled.

"And soil our good name as troublemakers?" Fred exclaimed, looking horrified. "Certainly not!"

"We can only hope, Mr. Weasley."

Professor McGonagall was standing behind me and the chasers, carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat. The first years behind her watched us curiously.

Fred and George gave her identical grins. "Please take your seat, girls." They hurried back to their seats. "George, that is some of the best spell work I've seen in a long while."

He beamed. "Thanks, Professor."

McGonagall continued on with the first years, who gathered in front of the staff table. McGonagall placed the stool in front of the frightened-looking first years.

There was a short silence, and then, the Hat began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw,  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin._

The hat stopped moving, and applause broke out, punctured with murmurs.

"Bit lengthy, wasn't it?" Fred commented. His twin nodded.

Even though I knew the answer, I asked, "What are we in danger from?" Lee, Fred, and George looked at me blankly. "Weren't you listening?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Too hungry to focus," explained Lee.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Boys were the same in every country. "Toward the end, it said something about Hogwarts being in danger from 'external, deadly foes'. What foes?" The twins understood instantly, and their eyes darkened.

"Death Eaters, probably," said George.

"You-Know-Who," added Fred. He looked at Lee. "How much have you told her?"

"Everything I know."

"I just don't-"

"Jordan! Weasleys!" I suddenly noticed the Great Hall had fallen silent, save for those who were laughing quietly at our startled faces. Professor McGonagall was giving our little group a death glare. We wisely fell silent. After a few seconds, she called Euan Abercrombie to the stand. I mean stool.

The sorting went quickly. I clapped every time the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" By the time the last new Gryffindor was sorted, my hands were sore.

After Rose Zeller took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, and McGonagall left with the stool and Sorting Hat, Dumbledore stood. Silence fell.

"I have a special announcement to make," he announced. "This year, we are welcoming two new students to our country from the United States. In Gryffindor, Ivy Wolfe is joining the seventh years. In Slytherin, Scott Wolfe will begin his second year. I beg you all to welcome them to Hogwarts and help them feel at home here at Hogwarts. Now, tuck in!"

Some people laughed as Dumbledore sat down and tossed his long beard over his shoulder to keep it out of the way. Food appeared on the table, causing gasps from the first years and applause from everyone else. I did both.

I grabbed two hamburgers. I took the meat out of one and held it out to Snoopy until he understood that I was letting him eat people food. I was putting mustard on my burger when someone tapped my shoulder. I saw bushy brown hair and a shiny prefect badge. Obviously, Hermione Granger.

"Are you Ivy?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm one of the Gryffindor Prefects. Professor McGonagall asked me to help you with your studies."

"Hi. Who's the other Prefect?"

"Our brother, Ron," said George. He grabbed another chicken leg. "Everyone but us and Ginny now."

"First Bill..." said Fred.

"Then Charlie..."

"And now Ron," they finished together.

"What about Percy?" Lee reminded them.

"Doesn't count anymore," said George quietly.

"You guys never told me what happened," Lee said carefully, trying not to get them too angry.

Fred sighed. "Percy came home from work one day and told Dad he got promoted. Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. The ponce thought Dad was going to be proud."

"Fudge-"

"He's the minister," interjected Fred, for my benefit.

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore's trying to scare people by saying You-Know-Who's back. Fudge's basically been threatening to fire anyone at the Ministry who he thinks is in league with Dumbledore."

Fred picked up the story. "Unfortunately, Fudge suspects Dad."

"He's in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry."

"Yeah. So Percy comes home, bragging about his stupid promotion. Dad tells Percy that Fudge only wants Percy in his office to get the dirt on Dad."

"Percy sure didn't like that."

"They started shouting."

"Turned into a big row."

"Things were said."

"Then Percy packed his bags and left."

"Ouch," commented Lee. "How's you're Mum doing?"

"Not too good. She's been trying to make peace with him, but..." George shook his head.

Everyone was quiet for a while, until Hermione wisely changed the subject.

"Why on earth is that dog so small?"

* * *

The deserts were nearly gone, and Snoopy was licking my plate clean. I wanted to go to bed. 

I turned my attention to the High Table. At the center in his high-backed chair, was Dumbledore. I picked out Snape and Flitwick easily. Then my eyes fell upon Dolores Umbridge.

I laughed. "Who's the teacher in that horrible fuzzy pink sweater?" I asked, nodding at her.

They looked. After scanning the rest of the table, Lee replied, "Never seen her before. New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Probably," agreed George.

"God, that's a horrible jumper," added Fred.

"Too fuzzy," said George.

"Too pink," said Fred.

"And that Alice band!" said Lee.

We all laughed.

The last of the deserts finally disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet. Silence fell.

"Well, now that you are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he announced. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

"We've had detentions in the forest," George whispered to me.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between class, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was light, uncaring applause.

"She won't last a year," stated Fred. Nope, she wouldn't.

"Wonder what's wrong with this one," added George. She's evil.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"_Hem Hem_"

I had forgotten this part. I had forgotten to bring something to do. Darn.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Umbridge, "for those kind words of welcome."

This had woken up quite a few people; it wasn't Dumbledore's voice. People started murmuring.

"There's what's wrong with her," said Lee. "She's downright rude and has a funny voice."

We laughed. Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

"_Hem Hem_"

"Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, showing her pointy teeth. It was a scary sight. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

"I don't like her already," I said. Lee and the twins nodded their agreement, looking a little offended at being treated like preschoolers.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I snorted. "She sounds like somebody off Sesame Street."

"What's a Sesame Street?" asked one of the twins.

"Muggle TV show for little kids."

"_Hem Hem_"

She started her very long speech. I didn't even bother to pay attention. I rested my chin on one hand and scratched Snoopy's ears with my other, while allowing myself to space out. Lee snapped me out of it by shaking my shoulder.

"Ivy, Dumbledore dismissed us."

I blinked. "Sorry. I spaced." I stood up. "Umbridge is just so _boring_." I picked up Snoopy and we began making our way out of the Great Hall.

"Her classes are going to be torture," Fred groaned.

"Too bad Lupin's not still around," said George.

"Lupin was best Defense teacher we ever had," Fred explained. "But it got out that he was a werewolf."

"Nice guy, though."

"Anyway, he quit."

"Remember Lockheart?" asked Lee.

"Total idiot. Full of himself."

"That was the year Harry and Ron flew to school in Dad's flying car, remember?"

"Good times."

I had lost track of which twin was which. "So what are the other teachers-"

I stopped suddenly, and Lee ran into me. Umbridge had appeared in front of me, blocking my path. She was smiling creepily.

"Hello," she said "You must be Ivy Wolf."

"Um...Yeah..." A little freaked out, I grasped my wand in my pocket. Snoopy, who had been sleeping, woke up and began making funny little high-pitched growling noises. Good dog. "Sorry, he doesn't like strangers."

"Funny, I don't remember Hogwarts allowing students to bring dogs." The creepy smile was still on her face.

"I got permission from Dumbledore. There was no one I could leave him with." Lee opened his mouth, but I stepped on his foot.

"Aren't you're parents around?"

My stomach churned and I bit my lip. Why did she have to remind me? "They died a few months ago," I said quietly.

I felt Lee's hand on my shoulder. "I'm her cousin. She and her brother came to live with me last summer."

"What magic school did you attend in America?"

"Not to be rude or anything...Professor," I said, not answering her question, "but I've had a really long day, and I'd like to get some sleep before class tomorrow."

Her smile faltered slightly. "Yes, of course, children do need their rest..." We walked around her and out of the Great Hall, before she could invite us for tea, or something.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked me as we headed upstairs. Fred and George had gone on ahead.

I nodded. "I just get a weird vibe from her. I don't think we're going to like her." I knew we weren't going to like her.

* * *

After climbing to the seventh floor, and giving the Fat Lady the password to Gryffindor Tower (_mimbulus mimbletonia_), we walked into the Gryffindor common room. 

Although the circular tower room was full of run-down squishy armchairs and old, wobbly tables, it looked quite welcoming. There was a fire blazing in the hearth, and various students were warming themselves by it before going to bed. Fred and George were posting something on the notice board on the other side of the room. We headed over.

I looked at what they had put up.

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS! **

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

–

Contact Fred and George Weasley,

Gryffindor common room,

for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs

_(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)_

"What are you guys doing?"

"We need people to test our sweets," said one of the twins. "Unless you'd like to help?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not eat something you haven't tested first. Is this a good idea?"

"Relax," said the other, "we test them on ourselves first. Besides, if anything bad happens, Madame Pomfrey can work wonders."

"Hermione's going to take it down when she sees it," Lee informed them. He was right.

"She's already gone to bed."

"People will see it before she takes it down."

"They'll tell their friends."

"It'll be worth their while."

"We'll be paying them."

"I don't think there's any point in arguing with them," Lee said.

"Suppose not." I looked around. "I'm tired. Where do I sleep?"

"That's the door to the boys' dorms," Lee pointed, "and that's the door to the girls' dorms. Girls can get into the boys' dorms, but boys can't get to the girls' dorms. The stairs turn into a slide. Only the seventh years know how to get up." He saw Angelina and Alicia open the door to the girls' dorms. "Hey, Angie! Alicia!"

"What do you want, Lee?" asked Angelina. She seemed like she didn't want to know.

"Don't look at me like that, Angie," Lee told her, sounding slightly offended. "I just wanted to know if you could show Ivy to your dorm."

She looked surprised. "Oh. Sure, come on, Ivy."

"I think you should apologized to Lee, Angie," said one of the twins.

She rolled her eyes, probably too tired to argue. The boys were laughing quietly, while Alicia and I were trying not to. "Fine, sorry. Look, can we go now?"

I said goodnight to the boys and followed Angelina and Alicia up a spiral staircase. Alicia told me that the first door we passed was Katie's dorm. The second door we came to had a small sign above it that read 'Seventh Years' in a fancy golden script. Alicia opened the door.

It was a round room, like the common room, but slightly smaller. It was also similar to how J. K. Rowling described Harry's dorm, except it was a girls' dorm with only three four-posters, with dark red hangings.

"Cool," I said, walking to the bed with my trunk by it and setting Snoopy on it. "I've always wanted a four-poster." It was a half-truth; I couldn't tell them why.

"So, where did you live in the States?" Angelina asked as she and Alicia began to unpack their trunks. I did the same.

"I've lived in Southern California all my life," I said. "Winter here is probably going to be torture for me."

"Sometimes we have blizzards, and outside classes, like Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, are cancelled," said Angelina.

"So what school did you go to?" asked Alicia.

I sighed. Here we go again. "A Muggle High School."

"Really?"

"So who taught you magic?"

"I didn't actually find out I was a witch until I went to live with Lee."

They looked surprised. "Why do you live with Lee?"

"My parents died in a car accident in May. Lee and his mother are my only English-speaking relatives."

"Oh, we're sorry, we didn't know."

I shrugged. "It's okay. At least now you know."

"So do you know much magic?" asked Alicia, changing the subject.

"Some. Lee let me borrow some of his old school books, so I practiced over the summer. Hermione Granger is going to help me." I thought for a moment. "Isn't she a fifth year?"

"Yeah, but she's at the top of her class."

"I heard she knows more magic than some of the seventh years."

"Sounds like she should be in Ravenclaw," I said.

Angelina shrugged. "Hey, we could help you in class," she offered. "The boys usually don't pay much attention in class, so they won't be much help."

"Thanks," I said.

"Would you like to go down to breakfast with us tomorrow?" asked Alicia.

"Sure." I pulled out my pajamas. "Would you mind making sure I wake up in the morning? It's hard for me to get up sometimes."

"That's fine, I was like that too," Angelina admitted. "You'll get used to it." She glanced at a clock. "It's getting late. We should get ready for bed."

After we changed into our pajamas, we climbed into bed. Alicia transfigured an extra pillow into a dog bed for Snoopy. I was thinking about classes tomorrow when I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Wow, this took forever to write. Review, please! I love you all!_


	7. Classes

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Seven

_Classes_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't finish this chapter before I left. Please don't hate me! This is harder than you think. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank all the nice people at the Harry Potter Lexicon (Google it if you want the address) for answering all of my never-ending (and sometimes repeated) questions. It's the best resource I've found for when I don't feel like searching through the books for something. So, thanks! _

Now that I'm getting to Ivy's classes at Hogwarts, I think I should remind you of something. I am an American, so I don't know much about the British educational system. All I know is what's in _Harry Potter_, and what I've read on the Lexicon (see above). So if I get anything wrong, please let me know.

Also, in case you're wondering, for the purpose of this story, Lee's mother is a witch. This means that, as far as I know, it's not canon.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't hear Alicia's alarm clock go off, so she shook me awake. I lay in bed for a minute or two before I decided I was too hungry to wait any longer. 

After getting dressed, I put Snoopy in my pocket again, and headed down to breakfast with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't yet headed down to breakfast, because the twins' advertisement was still on the message board.

We were rather early. Only a few people were in the Hall, and only Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were at the staff table. I was just feeding Snoopy a sausage when McGonagall approached us.

"You'll have to hold Keeper try-outs," she reminded Angelina, who was Quidditch Captain. "I'd recommend this Friday after classes, perhaps around five o'clock."

"Friday at five is good," Angelina agreed. "I'll tell the rest of the team and put something up on the notice board."

She nodded. "And I'll reserve the pitch for you." She turned to me. "Ivy, if you'd like your dog returned to normal, I would ask the Headmaster."

"I will, Professor." She headed back to the Staff table.

I began buttering a piece of toast, while Katie asked, "Do you know how to fly yet, Ivy?"

I shook my head. "No, but I told the twins they could teach me. They wanted to help."

The Hall was beginning to fill up. Scott approached us when he arrived. Snoopy yipped when he saw him.

"What did you do to him?" he exclaimed, shocked, when he noticed Snoopy.

"Snoopy's fine," I told him, giving him a 'go along with it, I'll explain later' look. "George shrunk him so I could take him to the feast last night."

He just gave me a look that clearly said, 'weirdo'.

"This is my brother, Scott," I said to my friends. "Scott, this is Angelina, Alicia, and Katie." The girls smiled warily. Apparently, a Slytherin approaching the Gryffindor table without hexing someone was not a very common occurrence.

"Hi," Scott said with little emotion. "I need food." That's all he said before heading for the Slytherin table. I was glad when I saw him sit far away from Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

The girls watched him go. "He seems...nice," Alicia said, trying to be polite.

"Well," I told them darkly, "just because he's in Slytherin, doesn't mean he's like the rest of them."

"There's Harry," said Angelina, breaking the small silence. She got up. "I'll go tell him about tryouts." She went over to Harry. Seconds later, Lee and the twins showed up.

"Morning, all!" said George.

"Classes today," said Fred. "Nervous, Ivy?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Don't worry," said Lee. "You've got us to protect you from Snape and the Slytherins."

"Snape?"

"Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House," said George. "Favors his own house and hates all others, most of all, Gryffindor."

Lee looked around. "Where's Angie?"

"Telling Harry about Keeper tryouts, which are Friday at five o'clock," said Katie. "She's been made Quidditch Captain."

It was then that Angelina returned, and was immediately bombarded with congratulations from Lee and the twins. As she was shaking them off, hundreds of owls soared into the Hall, showering everyone with rainwater. I suddenly remembered it rained the first week of classes. Soon after, McGonagall began distributing class schedules.

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office during your break," she said when she handed me mine. "He wants to speak with you about your classes. Have someone show you where it is. The password is 'Pixi Stix'." She continued down the table.

"What do you have today, Ivy?" George asked.

I looked down Monday's column. "Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions."

"Same as us," said Fred. "We can take you Dumbledore's office after Herbology."

"We should go see if we can sell some Extendable Ears before class." George looked at Lee. "Want to come, Lee?"

He shook his head. "Still hungry." The twins headed for the door, but stopped to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Herbology was uneventful. I followed Lee through the pouring rain out to greenhouse two, where Professor Sprout lectured us on the Alihotsy (eating the leaves causes hysteria), before she set us to work pruning them. As soon as we left the greenhouse, the twins were surrounded by people wanting to buy Extendable Ears, so Lee walked with me to Dumbledore's office.

"Here it is," he told me when we reached a hideous stone gargoyle on the second floor. "I'll wait here for you, and then we can go to Charms. Just tell the gargoyle the password, and follow the stairs up."

Luckily, I still remembered the password. "Pixi Stix," I told the gargoyle

It jumped aside as the wall behind it opened, revealing a spiral staircase that was slowly moving upwards. I stepped onto it in amazement. I heard Lee wish me luck before the wall closed behind me. I began to get dizzy as I reached the top, where there was a shiny oak door with a griffin-shaped brass knocker. I knocked, and it opened silently.

Dumbledore's office was a large, circular room. Dumbledore wasn't in the office, but a multitude of other things were. On spindle-legged tables stood strange instruments that made funny noises and emitted little puffs of smoke. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses hung on the walls. Most were snoring, but I caught one or two crack a eye open to see who had entered the office, before pretending to be asleep again. On a shelf behind Dumbledore's claw-footed desk was the Sorting Hat.

I looked behind the door and found Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, perched on a stand. Fawkes was a large bird with beautiful crimson and gold plumage, golden talons, a golden beak, and black, beady eyes.

"Hello, Fawkes," I said. The bird tipped its head, watching me curiously.

The door opened, and Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, good, you're here." He strode over to his desk, and I followed. "Professor McGonagall told me you have a problem with your dog's name. You need him to forget the name Snuffles and remember the name Snoopy, correct?"

"Yes sir." I took Snoopy out of my pocket. He was still small, and the Headmaster's eyes sparkled when he saw.

"This is Mr. Weasley's handiwork, I believe?" I nodded. "Yes, it's been the topic of choice in the staff room. Now." Dumbledore took Snoopy from my hands and placed him his desk. He took his wand from his robes and pointed it at my dog. "_Obliviate_."

Snoopy looked rather confused when he was back in my hands. "He'll be a bit dazed for a while," said Dumbledore, "but he should be back to normal by lunchtime."

I suddenly thought of something. "Professor, will I be taking the N.E.W.T.s with the rest of the seventh years?" I asked. "Because I don't think I'll be ready by then."

He pondered my question. "Do you think, perhaps, you would be ready for the O.W.L.s?" I shrugged. "If, by then, you feel ready for the O.W.L.s, I'll see what I can do about you taking the exams with the fifth years."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now, class will be starting in a few minutes, Ivy, so have Mr. Jordan escort you to your next class."

When I returned, Lee was sitting on the floor, levitating one of his textbooks. I kicked myself mentally. _That's_ the spell I'd forgotten to try over the summer. How could I have forgotten _Wingardium Leviosa_?

"Lee?" He didn't answer. I assumed he was trying to do something, so I waited. Seconds later, the floating book opened by itself.

"Yes!" He let the book float to the ground. He closed it and put it back in his bag. "Sorry, but I'd been trying to open the book for ten minutes, and I nearly got it." We were only a few seconds late to Charms. Lee sat next to the twins, while I took a seat next to Alicia.

"Good morning, everyone!" Professor Flitwick greeted brightly. We ended up attempting the spell that Lee had done in front of Dumbledore's office. Lee and Angelina were the only two who succeeded, and they each earned ten points for Gryffindor. I, however, was having difficulty with the levitation spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," I said, waving my wand. My book rose up off my desk, and for a moment I thought I had it, before the book shot forward, hitting the Hufflepuff in front of me in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" I gasped.

"It's fine," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and handing me my book for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I thought you said you practiced over the summer?" asked Alicia.

"I did. It just that the one spell I forget to try is the first one we use in class." I accidentally set my book on fire, and Alicia quickly put it out with her wand. "I'm hopeless."

"You're not hopeless; you just need more practice. Come on, I'll help you."

By the time Flitwick dismissed us, I was able to levitate my book without causing any injuries. I thanked Alicia profusely as we headed for lunch.

"Don't mention it," she said. "Just keep practicing, and you'll be able to open it."

After lunch, we had Transfiguration, where we were learning to conjure chairs. Professor McGonagall announced that she would award points to the person with the most comfortable and most creative chair.

"If you'd like to work on something a bit easier, Ivy," McGonagall said to me after setting the others to work, "you're welcome to."

However, I opted to try conjuring a chair. After a while, I could only conjure a few wooden chair legs. Then I decided to try a beanbag chair. For a while, I was only getting a few TY Beanie Babies, which were shaped like cats, owls, and toads. The girls charmed them to walk, fly, and hop around the classroom like real animals. I was trying to make another Beanie Baby when I finally achieved what I was supposed to have been doing. I had conjured a respectable-sized, crimson and gold Muggle beanbag chair.

"Merlin, Ivy, watch where you're conjuring things!" My Gryffindor-themed beanbag had appeared directly in the path of Professor McGonagall, who had been walking by my desk.

"Sorry, Professor," I said. "Does it count as a chair?"

"That depends on what it is." McGonagall was obviously not Muggle-born.

"It's a Muggle beanbag chair," I explained. "They're actually really comfortable."

"I shall be the judge of that, Ivy." Expecting her to simply sit on it, I was surprised when she transformed into a tabby cat and jumped onto the beanbag. She sat rather stiffly in the chair, and I began to worry that I had filled it with rocks instead of beans. But when McGonagall changed back, she said, "Very well done, Ivy. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor." I beamed.

Potions was much easier than I thought it would be, but Snape was exactly as I expected.

"And you must be the American," he said, strolling up to my desk.

"Yes sir," I replied, trying not to let too much of my hate for him reflect in my voice. "Ivy Wolfe."

"The Headmaster tells me you have no prior magical training," whispers broke out amongst the other students, "yet he places you in my seventh year N.E.W.T. class. Any idea why?"

"None, sir." I resisted the urge to throttle him. "But I suppose Professor Dumbledore has his reasons."

"Yes...Have you looked through the text at all before coming to Hogwarts?"

"I have, Professor. I've also looked through Lee's old books, too."

Snape threw a scathing look at Lee before saying, "Then I suppose you'd be able to tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I was taken aback by the question. Snape had asked Harry that same question in his first year, and any respectable Harry Potter fan knew the answer.

"The Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion," I answered, a bit too quickly. Snape, as well as the rest of the class looked surprised. "I think," I added hastily.

"Correct," he said reluctantly. "How about another, Wolfe? What is a bezoar?"

Wow. Another one. This time I pretended to think a bit. "It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, sir, that will counter most poisons."

"Right again, Wolfe." Snape was really starting to look sour. "One more, then. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

I pretended to look confused. "That's a trick question, sir."

"What?" Snape asked harshly.

"I said, that's a trick question," I repeated. "There is no difference; they're the same plant."

He looked absolutely livid. I had to hide an arrogant smirk. "What sort of magic are you using, Wolfe, to get all these answers?"

"It's not magic, sir. I suppose if I can teach myself to play the flute, I can learn a few things about potions." A few students laughed, and Lee gave me a thumbs-up. Snape, however, didn't like my comment.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect, and I suggest you get some quickly." He didn't say anything to me for the rest of the class, and when I turned in a sample of my Befuddlement Draught, he only gave me a cold glare. But I hardly cared; I was too busy wondering who would take his place as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in two years.

* * *

"That's enough!" 

I spun around. Hermione Granger was standing there, glaring at Lee and the twins. We were in the common room right after dinner, and I had been keeping an eye on them while they tested their sweets on a group of first years.

George nodded. "Yeah, this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish."

"Calm down, they're fine!" Lee reassured her, as he inserted purple sweets into each first year's mouth.

"Yeah, look they're coming round now," said George. The first years didn't look too surprised to find themselves lying on the ground. "Feel all right?" George asked a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so."

"Excellent," said Fred happily.

"It is NOT excellent!" Hermione then rounded on me. "What do you think about all this?"

"Cool your jets, Hermione," I told her. "The kids are fine. I've been making sure they all know what they're eating before they eat it."

This did nothing to reassure her, however, and she continued to reprimand the twins. After threatening to write to their mother, she stalked angrily back to her seat.

"Ought to play it safe for a while," said Lee, as I sent the first years away. "She sounded pretty serious about writing your mum."

"Of course she was serious," said George.

"She's Hermione Granger," added Fred. "When is she not serious?"

* * *

Tuesday was just as dreary as Monday. After sitting through Ancient Runes with the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, I met up with my friends during break, before we all headed to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Umbridge. 

Boring could not even begin to describe it. I read through the first chapter of _Defensive Magical Theory_ two or three times before the class was dismissed.

"Has Dumbledore gone mad?" exclaimed Lee, as soon as the six of us left the classroom. "Letting _her_ teach?"

"I don't think Dumbledore hired her," I commented.

"What d'you mean?" asked Angelina.

"Well, if everyone thinks the job is cursed, then people are going to stop applying for it," I reasoned. "So, wouldn't the Ministry of Magic have to appoint someone if Dumbledore can't find anyone?"

"It's possible, I suppose," said George. "But Dumbledore's always been able to find someone." The others just shrugged, and the topic turned to Quidditch as we took a seat in the Great Hall for lunch. Unfortunately, Angelina chose to sit next to a pair of gossiping third years.

"Harry Potter had a row with Umbridge yesterday, did you hear?" said one of the girls.

The other girl nodded. "I heard he's got detention with her every night this week. Maybe-"

"Detention!" Angelina exclaimed suddenly, causing the girls to jump in fright. We watched as she stood up and stormed out of the Hall, presumably to find Harry. After a long silence, we continued our lunches.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Finally finished this chapter! Took a while, didn't it? Anyway, review!_


	8. Magical Music

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Eight

_Magical Music_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter!_

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident, unless you counted Angelina shouting at Harry, or Fred and George testing more of their products on first years in empty classrooms. True to their word, the twins brought me out to the Quidditch pitch during free periods to teach me to fly, and Alicia was nice enough to let me borrow her Comet 280. 

On Friday, I was forced to decline the invitation to attend Keeper tryouts, as I needed to write a foot-long essay for Snape on the uses of Lobalug venom in potion-making, which I wanted to finish before the weekend. So, when Lee, Fred, and George headed down to the Quidditch pitch, I went to the library to work on my essay.

I was trying to find a book on Lobalugs, when another book's title caught my eye. _The Magic of Music_, by Robert Williams. I pulled it off the shelf to get a closer look. The book looked rather old. The cover depicted a wizard playing a lute, while a goblet on a table in front of him changed colors. I opened it and turned to the first page.

_The Magic of Music _

Are you a musician? Have you ever wished you could do magic with your music?

Well, now you can!

With this book, you will learn to perform basic and advanced magic while singing or playing an instrument of your choice. You will come to understand the benefits of being able to perform magical music.

I grinned and tucked the book under my arm. I'd check it out and take a look at it later. First, I had an essay to finish.

* * *

I returned to the common room right after finishing my essay. I carried my essay in one arm, and _The Magic of Music_ in the other. When the portrait opened, I was met with the unmistakable sounds of a party. I went upstairs and put my essay in my school bag and set the book on my bed (I would look at it later). Then I headed back to the common room. 

"Ivy!" Lee made his way over to me, followed by the twins. "Here, have a butterbeer." He gave me a bottle. "Did you finish your essay?" he asked loudly, over the din.

I nodded. "Yeah. What's the party for?" I drank some butterbeer. Even though I normally didn't drink alcohol, it was really good.

"Our brother Ron made Keeper," said Fred, "so we decided to throw him a party."

"Have you met him yet?" George asked. I shook my head; I hadn't seen Ron much all week. "Come on, we'll introduce you." They led me over to a chair near the fire, where Ron sat, clutching a goblet of butterbeer, and looking very happy.

"Hey, Ron," said Fred, clapping him on the shoulder. "This is Ivy."

"She's the American we told you about," added George.

I shook Ron's hand. "Congrats on making Keeper," I said.

His ears reddened slightly. "Er–thanks." He then saw Harry and went to talk to him.

The rest of the party went well. I conjured a few owl beanie babies, which Alicia charmed to fly around the room, much to the amusement of the younger students, some of which had signs of recent nosebleeds. Lee and the twins also tried to teach me how to juggle empty butterbeer bottles, but with little success. After a few broken bottles, I gave up.

It was about midnight when I headed up to bed, completely exhausted. Angelina and Alicia were already asleep, having come up about an hour earlier. I climbed into bed, and picked up _The Magic of Music_ and stared at the cover. Deciding that I was too tired to read it tonight, I set it aside, intending to read it tomorrow.

* * *

The other girls were still asleep when I awoke the next morning. After getting dressed, I sat on my bed and opened _The Magic of Music_. 

_Casting a spell using music has advantages over using a wand. For example, in a duel, your opponent would only expect music from a lute, not a disarming spell. As with all magic, visualization is essential. You need to be able to concentrate on the spell you are trying to perform. Before you begin, find a place where you will not be disturbed._

I had to think for a moment before it hit me. The Room of Requirement. That would work perfectly. I assembled my flute and hurried down the girl's staircase, my flute in one hand and the book in my other. I left Snoopy, who was still sleeping, in his bed. The common room was empty, save for Harry, who was sitting in an armchair by fire, writing.

"Morning, Harry!" I said brightly.

He jumped, startled and looked around at me. "Oh, morning," he said vaguely, before turning back to his parchment. I continued through the portrait hole.

I had to wander around a bit on the seventh floor before I found the tapestry of a bunch of trolls in tutus. I paced in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry.

_I need a place to practice my flute..._ I thought. _A place to practice music and magic..._

On my third walk past, a polished oak door with a brass handle appeared on the blank wall. I paused for a second to stare, amazed that it had worked. Then I pulled the door open. It was a spacious room, lit by torches. One wall was lined with bookshelves. There was a chair in the middle of the room that faced a music stand.

I immediately set to work practicing. The book said I had to say a spell in my head while playing. It was much easier than I thought. By the time I left for breakfast, I was able to levitate my book while playing. I also transfigured my flute into a piccolo, using a spell in one of the numerous books on the shelves. The piccolo, being small enough, fit in my pocket with my wand.

"Where have you been?" Lee asked, when I sat down next to Alicia at the Gryffindor table. They were already halfway through their breakfasts.

"Walking," I said simply. I wasn't sure if Fred and George knew about the Room of Requirement. Even if they didn't, they'd wonder how I knew about it, and that could only lead to bad things. "So what are we doing today?" I asked, piling bacon and eggs on my plate.

Fred shrugged. "I dunno."

Angelina dropped her fork on her plate and glared at him. "Don't you dare forget about Quidditch practice!" she warned vehemently. "I had better have the whole team on the pitch at two o'clock." She drained her goblet of pumpkin juice and stood up. "I've got to work on some plays." She marched out of the Great Hall, and we all stared after her.

"Wow," said Lee. "What's with her?"

"She's been a bit off all week," said Alicia. "It's the pressure of being Quidditch Captain, I think."

"Want to come to practice with us?" George asked me. "You can watch from the stands."

"Sure," I agreed.

"I'll come too," said Lee. "I'd like to see how Angie handles her first practice as captain."

"I think she'll be fine," said Alicia. We continued our breakfasts.

Hermione caught me as I was leaving the Hall.

"Hey, Ivy." I stopped and waved the others on ahead.

"What's up, Hermione?" I asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

"Well, I told George I'd go to the Quidditch practice at two," I told her, "but I'm free this morning, though. Why?"

"Would you like me to help you with your magic?" she offered.

"Sure." I had completely forgotten that Hermione was supposed to be my tutor. "Is right now okay with you?"

She nodded. "Just get whatever you need from the tower and meet me in the Transfiguration classroom. I've asked Professor McGonagall, it's okay with her."

I met her twenty minutes later, after grabbing my school bag from the dormitory.

"So," she said, as I dropped my bag on a desk, "how much do you know so far?"

I shrugged. "I looked through Lee's old books over the summer."

"Okay." She took a piece of parchment out of her own bag. "I'll just have you perform some spells, and we'll see what else you still need to learn."

She had me do a lot of spells, mostly first year magic, and gave me help when I needed it. Time flew by, and suddenly, it was time to go to lunch.

I ate lunch, and then headed out to the Quidditch pitch with Lee. A large group of Slytherins, including the Slytherin Quidditch team, had gathered on one side of the on the empty stands. I was glad when I didn't see Scott. Lee and I sat on the other side of the pitch.

"I think this is going to end badly," I said to Lee, nodding at the Slytherins, who began catcalling as the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked onto the field.

"Always does."

Draco Malfoy started it. "What's that Weasley's riding?" he called, his voice echoing across the field. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

I watched Ron's face turn red as the Slytherins laughed. "Oh no."

A few seconds later, Pansy Parkinson joined in. "Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

I felt Lee tense beside me. I looked up to where the team was now passing the Quaffle around.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" Malfoy yelled. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Lee whipped out his wand and stood up. I grabbed his arm as the Slytherins howled with laughter. "Don't, Lee, ignore them."

Another uproar from the Slytherins caused us to look up to where Katie was wiping at her bleeding nose; Ron had hit her in the face with the Quaffle. I gasped.

"Don't worry," said Lee, as Fred and George flew up to her and gave her something. "I think the twins have a Blood Blisterpod with them."

"Won't that make it worse?"

"Not if they give her the end that stops the bleeding."

Everything only got worse after Angelina sent Fred, George, and Lee to get the Snitch and a Bludger. Katie's nose continued to bleed, and the Slytherins continued to jeer. They had taken up a chant of "_Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers_." The practice came to a sudden halt when Angelina blew her whistle for the third time.

"Now what is it?" Lee asked.

I sought out Katie. I gasped and pointed. "Oh my God, look at Katie!" Even from far below, I could see she was much too pale and covered in blood. We jumped up and darted after Fred and George, who were helping her to the hospital wing.

"Hey, Wolfe!" I stopped and turned around. Chase Warrington, a seventh year Slytherin, was following me out of the stadium, followed by all the other Slytherins.

"What do you want, Warrington?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Touchy," he commented, and the group behind him laughed. "I was just wondering, Wolfe, why Dumbledore would let a jumped-up little Mudblood with no magical education join the seventh year classes."

"I have no clue, Warrington," I said, unfazed by the insult. "I wonder why the Sorting Hat put my brother, a Muggle-born, in Slytherin, but I suppose there's a reason for everything." I turned and hurried to catch up with Lee.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry, that's all for this one. Review! More to come._


	9. For Albus Dumbledore

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Nine

_For Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay! I have ten reviews! This makes me very happy!_

* * *

"What do we need a 'High Inquisitor' for?" 

It was Monday morning, and Katie, who had been released from the hospital wing late Sunday afternoon, looked up from the _Daily Prophet_.

George looked up. "A what?"

"A High Inquisitor." Katie handed him the _Prophet_. "Have a look."

We all gathered around George to look over his shoulder at the article.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."

This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.

"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with an on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."

It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of "Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."

The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of Hogwarts students.

"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."

Among those "eccentric decisions" are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror "Mad-Eye" Moody.

Also a controversial decision, was the enrollment of American witch and wizard Ivy Wolfe, 17, and Scott Wolfe, 12, whom are both rumored to have no previous magical education.

Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.

"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night.

Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Odgen have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17).

Oh no. I looked around. Sure enough, half the school was whispering behind their hands while sneaking glances at me and Scott. Perfect. The whole school knows.

The twins both had ugly looks. "If that git was actually sitting through her classes," said Fred, "he'd know how bad she is."

"You were right," George told me. "The ministry did appoint Umbridge."

I smiled. "The government always interferes with the educational system. It's nature's way."

"What did Percy mean when he said Umbridge is going to 'inspect her fellow educators'?" asked Angelina, pointing out the phrase.

"Umbridge is probably going to sit through other teachers' lessons," Fred guessed.

I groaned. "As if we don't see enough of her already!"

"Let's get to class," said Alicia. "We don't want to be late if Umbridge is there."

Umbridge wasn't in Herbology, but she was in Charms. When she entered the room, the class fell silent.

"Ah, Dolores!" Professor Flitwick said brightly when he saw her. "I got your note."

"Good," said Umbridge, smiling her patented creepy smile. She took a seat in the corner and gestured for Flitwick to begin.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said to the class. "Today we will be working on Flame-Freezing Charms, which were once used by medieval witches and wizards who were sentenced to be burned at the stake by Muggles. It kept fire from burning, and the fire instead felt like a warm breeze. Flame-Freezing Charms are on page 29 of your books, and I have provided you with ash trays and spare parchment." Flitwick gestures to a table behind him. "Now get to work."

The lesson went better than expected. I managed to keep my little fire from scorching my fingers on the fifth try. As for Umbridge, all she did was sit in her corner and take notes. Then she asked Alicia a few questions about what Charms was normally like, and Alicia said they were great. She didn't ask me anything, even though I had expected her to after the article in the _Prophet_.

After lunch, we had Transfiguration. Fred was hoping that Umbridge was inspecting McGonagall, but he was disappointed. After class, McGonagall held me back.

"Ivy, I'd like to speak with you," she said, just before I headed out the door.

"Sure, Professor." The others hung back, but I waved them on. "Go on, I'll see you in Potions."

"I trust you've seen this morning's _Daily Prophet_?" she asked when I approached her desk.

"Yes, Professor. It mentioned my brother and I."

"And you do realize that with the information the _Daily Prophet_ has provided Professor Umbridge, she can have you pulled out of Hogwarts?"

My eyes widened. This was news to me. "What?"

McGonagall sighed. "There are some within the Ministry who believe you should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts, simply because you are starting rather late. Fortunately, the Ministry does not have the power to dictate who can or cannot attend Hogwarts. I assume you do wish to remain at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Then you must tread very carefully around Dolores Umbridge, Ivy," said McGonagall, giving me the same advice she had given Harry. "Do not give her reason to have you expelled. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

First years began entering the room. "You may go, Ivy."

For a second I didn't move. My grip on my bag tightened. "Things are going to get very bad in the near future, Professor," I said quietly, "and it won't get better for a long time." Professor McGonagall gave me a questioning look. I smiled slightly. "See you Wednesday, Professor." I left, wondering exactly why Dumbledore had let me come to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without incident, unless you count Angelina exploding at Harry again for getting detention again. Every Saturday, Hermione and I met in the Transfiguration classroom after breakfast to practice magic. By the second Saturday, Hermione said I had progressed very well. 

Hermione approached the boys and me after dinner one night, and asked us to join a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. We accepted, and she told us to meet her, Harry, and Ron in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. I immediately asked if Scott could join, and Hermione reluctantly agreed. Since Scott was only a second year, he would join us at the first meeting.

Luckily, Lee's mother had signed my Hogsmeade permission slip, so on October 5th, I headed into Hogsmeade with Lee and the twins, bundled up against the wind. On the way, they told me about Honeydukes, Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, and the Shrieking Shack. Soon we arrived in the beautiful village of Hogsmeade. Thatched cottages and shops lined the street, and other Hogwarts students darted in and out of shops. After making a "quick" stop at Zonko's, we headed for the Hog's Head.

The Hog's Head was not the most attractive place. A beat-up wooden sign hung above the door, depicting a severed boar's head. Inside it was very dirty.

We were the last to arrive. Fred went up to the bar. "Hi." He counted everyone quickly. "Could we have...twenty-six butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him before passing up dusty butterbeer bottles from under the bar.

"Cheers," said Fred as he passed them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these..."

Everyone was chattering loudly. I handed Fred a few sickles. I looked around at who else had shown up. I recognized Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and who could miss Luna Lovegood? There was also Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. I didn't recognize the rest. I took a seat between Lee and George.

Once everyone was settled, attention focused on Harry, who was looking rather shocked. Then Hermione spoke.

"Er," said Hermione nervously. "Well – er – hi."

Our attention refocused on her.

"Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry here had the idea – I mean – I had the idea – that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us" – (Hermione suddenly became much more confident) – "because no one could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hear, hear," said a Ravenclaw boy.

"Well," continued Hermione, "I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused and glanced at Harry. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells – "

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., too though, I bet?" asked another Ravenclaw boy.

"Of course I do," said Hermione immediately. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because...because..." She took a deep breath. "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was predictable. There were shrieks, twitches, and spilled butterbeer. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's the plan anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to – "

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" asked a blonde Hufflepuff aggressively.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it – " Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," he said, nodding at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" asked Ron rudely.

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said quickly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about – "

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry looked directly at Smith. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." Everyone was silent.

Smith said, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know – "

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," said Harry. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

No one moved. I didn't need to know about Cedric Diggory, I already knew.

"So," said Hermione, sounding nervous again. "So...like I was saying...if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to – "

"Is it true," said a girl with a long braid down her back, "that you can produce a Patronus?" Oh yeah, Susan Bones. There was a murmur of interest.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er – you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

Susan smiled. "She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You can make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee looked impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred. "She said you get enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled, and I laughed, along with a few other people.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked the third Ravenclaw boy. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er – yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Everyone looked amazed.

"And in our first year," said Neville, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone – "

"Sorcerer's," Hermione hissed.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho Chang, whom I had just noticed, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

Harry looked rather pleased at Cho's praise. "Look," he said, and everyone fell silent, "I...I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but...I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said one of the Ravenclaw boys. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well – "

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is – "

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" interrupted Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron, glaring at Smith, "why don't you shut your mouth."

Smith flushed. "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" asked George, pulling a scary-looking metal instrument out of one of the Zonko's bags. My eyes widened.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," Hermione said hastily, "moving on...the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Nearly everyone murmured their agreement, except Smith, who was still staring at the instrument in George's hand.

"Right," said Hermione. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week – "

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," said Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters – "

"Well said!" barked a Hufflepuff Prefect. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!" He looked around before continuing. "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells – "

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some...some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

I tried to look as surprised as possible; I wasn't supposed to know this already.

"Well, that makes sense," said Luna Lovegood. "After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of – "

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione.

"Oh yes they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof_ of that?"

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you – "

"_Hem, hem_," said Ginny. Even I jumped a bit. "Weren't we tying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione quickly, "yes, we were, you're right..."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee.

"As long as – " Angelina started.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione. "Well, the other thing is to decide where we're going to meet..."

Everyone fell silent. I didn't dare say anything about the Room of Requirement.

"Library?" Katie suggested finally.

"I can't see Madame Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean Thomas.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..."

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She pulled out parchment and a quill, then hesitated. "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign your name, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge – or anybody else – what we're up to."

Professor McGonagall's warning suddenly echoed through my mind. _Tread very carefully around Dolores Umbridge_. That list would one day be found, and would lead to Umbridge becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts. She would then have the power to have me taken out of school. George passed me the parchment, and I hesitated only slightly before adding my name.

For Albus Dumbledore, then.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** The end of another chapter. Review and tell me what you think!_


	10. Training Sessions

A Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Ten

_Training Sessions_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Especially Raggedygal, who gave me an idea that helped me finish this chapter. Thanks a lot! Also, I'm considering all spells from the movies as canon. If you care, I like to eat Acid Pops._

* * *

That night at dinner, I brought Scott over to the Gryffindor table, where he signed Hermione's parchment. The following Monday, Educational Decree Number Twenty-four was posted on the Gryffindor notice board. 

**–** BY ORDER OF **–**

THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. **

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. **

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). **

**No Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. **

**Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. **

_The above is in accordance with  
Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

High Inquisitor

Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and I converged upon Harry, Ron, and Hermione at breakfast.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

Harry glanced around. "We're going to do it anyway, of course," he said.

"Knew you'd say that," said George, beaming.

"The prefects as well?" asked Fred, looking to Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," said Hermione.

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Here comes Ernie and Hannah Abbott. _And_ those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith, and your brother, Ivy...and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious – sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically. "Later! We'll – talk – to – you – later!"

I stood. "I'll get Scott." I intercepted Scott and pulled him out into the entrance hall. "Hey, Scott. Don't gather. Must talk to you."

"Those aren't complete sentences," said Scott. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I can't exactly have a seat at the Slytherin table without being attacked, so I thought we'd talk out here."

"What, so you're finally going to tell me why you're calling Snuffles Snoopy?"

"Because that's his name, dummy," I said simply. "And no, it's about that parchment I had you sign on Saturday night. It was jinxed."

His eyes widened. "What did you do to it?"

I glared at him. "Nothing! I signed it too, you know."

"Whatever," he said, waving this aside. "How does it work?"

"If you tell Umbridge, or anyone else, about what we're doing, the word 'SNITCH' will be spelled out across your face in purple pustules," I recited. I paused, then added, "Don't tell anyone about that."

"Snitch? What's this got to do with Quidditch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that sort of Snitch, idiot! The tattletale kind of snitch!"

"Oh. How do you know?"

I gave him a patronizing look. "Well, you should have read you-know-what when I offered it to you, Scott."

"You never did."

"Well, you should have asked for it!"

"I did, but you wouldn't let me have it because you were writing, remember?"

"Then you should have taken it anyway."

"And risk being murdered in my sleep? I'd rather – "

"Look," I interrupted, "Can we just get back to the Great Hall? I need to eat before class."

When I returned to the Gryffindor table, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had arrived. Angelina wasn't eating and looked near tears. I knew that she knew that Umbridge was including the Quidditch teams. "What's up Angelina?" I asked.

"Umbridge is including Quidditch in this thing," she said, sounding depressed.

"Well, she can't keep Quidditch down, can she?" I reasoned. "Not for long, anyway."

"There's no reason she'd say no if you ask her if we can re-form," said Fred.

"No reason?" asked Angelina incredulously. "She seems to have something against Harry Potter, and he's our Seeker. What more reason could she have?"

"You're not even going to try?" asked Alicia.

"Of course I'm going to try!" She stood up and headed for the High Table. "I just already know what her answer will be." So did I, and I was pretty sure that Angelina wouldn't get permission to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team until Tuesday.

Sure enough, when Angelina returned to the table, she looked even more depressed. "She needs a bit of time to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" asked George.

Angelina shrugged. "I'll ask her again at dinner."

But when Angelina asked Umbridge again that night, she was given the same answer.

"No Quidditch practice," she told Harry and Ron when they entered the common room with Hermione that night.

"But I kept my temper!" exclaimed Harry. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I – "

"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she just needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

"Hey, maybe you could go to McGonagall," I suggested as Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved away. I assumed this was okay, since I wasn't telling her that that's what she was going to do.

But Angelina shook her head. "I don't think it'll work."

"It might!" I said. "Come on, humor me!" I looked at my watch. "We still have time to go see McGonagall before curfew. I'll go with you."

She stared at me for a moment. "All right. Let's go." I grinned.

We left the common room and headed for McGonagall's office, on the first floor. Luckily, she was still there. She looked up when we walked in.

"Ivy, Miss Johnson, you two are cutting it rather close to curfew," McGonagall said by way of greeting.

"I need to ask you about the re-forming of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Professor," said Angelina.

A dark look crossed over the deputy headmistress's face. "I am afraid I am not the one to be asking, Miss Johnson. You will have to speak to Professor Umbridge."

"I have, Professor, twice. Both times she said she needed time to consider."

"Even though I can not even begin to fathom _what_ she could be considering, I am afraid you will have to do as she says and give her time."

"Actually, Professor," I said, "I think she's holding the idea of no Quidditch over our heads just for fun."

"Even if that is true, Ivy, there is nothing I can do to affect Professor Umbridge's decision. I am sorry."

Angelina nodded, but I wasn't about to give up. "But Professor, you could go to Professor Dumbledore and – "

"Miss Wolfe, I am surprised that you think I would exploit my fellow teachers like that!" She looked angry for a moment, then smiled and added in a whisper, "I'll see what I can do."

Angelina looked delighted. "Really? Thanks, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall looked up at a clock on the wall. "It's past curfew. I'll escort you back to Gryffindor tower."

* * *

The next day, Umbridge caught Angelina as she was leaving the Great Hall for class, and approved the re-formation of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to Angelina's delight. On Wednesday, Quidditch practice was cancelled due to the weather. At lunch, when Angelina came back from telling Harry about the cancelled Quidditch practice, she told us about the first Defense meeting. 

"Harry says that the first Defense meeting is tonight at eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls," she relayed.

"I can't wait," said Alicia. "This is so exciting!"

I saw Scott leaving the Great Hall, and I stood up. "I'll go tell my brother."

"Scott!" He halted in front of the door to the dungeons. "I need to tell you something."

He smirked. "Who'd you kill?"

I gave him a weird look. "You are so morbid." I pulled him away from the door and dropped my voice. "First Defense meeting tonight at eight. On the seventh floor, opposite that tapestry of some dude being clubbed by a bunch of trolls."

Scott nodded. "I'll be there. The others...they're not going to hex me just for showing up are they?" He actually looked a bit nervous.

I smiled. "I won't let them," I promised. He smiled, a good thing, since he rarely did so.

That night, Scott was the last one to arrive. The room fell silent, and Zacharias Smith jumped up, drawing his wand.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Smith asked. Scott looked terrified to be a second year at the end of a fifth year's wand.

I immediately stood up and moved between them. I took out my own wand. "My little brother is here for the same reason you are, Smith," I said dangerously.

Smith didn't move. "He wasn't at the Hog's Head. He's a Slytherin spy!"

I rolled my eyes; I really hated this guy. "Scott is NOT a spy! And he wasn't at the Hog's Head because he's a second year and he can't go into Hogsmeade dumbass!"

"Well, I don't trust him!" insisted Smith. "He's going to sell us out to Umbridge!"

"Listen, Smith," said George suddenly, coming to my aid. "Just because you don't trust him, doesn't mean the rest of don't."

"But he's in Slytherin!"

"We're not all jerks, you know," said Scott, "there's a few people in Slytherin who are still behind Dumbledore one hundred percent."

"But – "

"Oh, this is stupid!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "We are all here for the same reason: defending ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters. We have a certain amount of time before curfew, and we have things we need to get done. So sit down so we can start." We silently sat down. Scott sat on a cushion next to mine. There was a short silence, which Harry finally broke.

"Well," said Harry nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've – er – obviously found it okay – "

"It's fantastic!" said Cho. Everyone agreed.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom closet then..."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, indicating the Sneakoscopes and Foe-Glass.

"Dark Detectors," Harry explained, moving towards them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't always want to rely on then too much, they can be fooled..."

He stared into the Foe-Glass for a moment before speaking again. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er – " He paused, seeing Hermione's raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Isn't Harry the leader?" I asked, beating Cho to it. Harry's stomach had been doing enough back flipping over Cho Chang.

"Yes," said Hermione, "but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So – everyone who thinks Harry ought to be leader?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Er – right, thanks," said Harry, embarrassed. "And – _what_, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred. I laughed.

Hermione frowned at Fred. "I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we're up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There were some agreeing murmurs.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione kneeled up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority – motion passed!" She pinned the list of everyone's names on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top.

"Right," said Harry, "shall we get practicing, then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful – "

"Oh _please_," said Smith, rolling his eyes. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith's mouth opened stupidly, but he didn't say anything. Nor did anyone else.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," said Harry.

Smith didn't move. Nor did anyone else.

"Okay," Harry continued. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

I partnered up with Scott. "Okay, Scott," I said, when we had found our own area, "jinx me."

"What?" asked Scott, confused.

"You know you want to!" I sang.

"What the hell do you want me to _jinx_ you for?" he asked incredulously.

"So I can try to disarm you before you finish the incantation."

"Whatever," Scott mumbled. "_Rictu_–"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Scott's wand flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, caught totally by surprise.

"_Accio_." His wand flew into my hand, and I tossed it back to him. "Now I'll try to jinx you, and you try to disarm me before I finish the spell. It won't do you much good if you try it after I cast the spell." I raised my wand. "Ready?" He nodded. I chose the Jelly-Legs Jinx. "_Vexo Cr_– "

"_Expelliarmus_!" My wand flew straight up out of my hand, and I was able to catch it as it fell. Scott looked slightly disappointed.

"Pretty good for a second year," I said. "Better than I expected, anyway. Why don't you try – uh – willing it away from me, you know?"

Scott nodded, and we continued practicing. Soon, Harry came by.

"Do either of you need any help?" he asked.

"No," I said, "Hermione taught me this a couple weeks ago. Scott's doing really good!" I said, grinning proudly. "Want to see?"

"Um – sure."

I turned to Scott, and without warning, I said, "_Impedi_– "

Scott reacted instantly. "_Expelliarmus_!" My wand flew five or six feet away before it came to a stop.

"That was really good, Scott," complimented Harry. He summoned my wand and handed it back. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see you do it too, Ivy."

"All right." I turned to Scott. "Hit me, Scott."

"_Tarantall_– "

"_Expelliarmus_!" Scott's wand flew to the top of a bookcase; I summoned it again and tossed it back.

"Great, Ivy," said Harry. "Keep working on it, both of you. There's about fifteen minutes left."

Scott and I continued to disarm each other until Harry blew his whistle.

"Well that was pretty good," announced Harry when the room fell silent, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" called Dean Thomas. Many people nodded in agreement.

"The Quidditch season's about to start," said Angelina quickly, "we need team practices too!"

"Let's say Wednesday night, then," decided Harry, "and we can decide on additional meetings then...Come on, we'd better get going..."

* * *

The next day, Fred and George took me out to the Quidditch pitch during our free period before dinner. For some reason, they insisted on training me to be a Beater. 

"As Beater," Fred lectured, "you need to guard your team members against the Bludgers with that," he gestured to the bat in my hand. "And no Blagging, Blatching, Blurting, Bumphing, Cobbing, or Snitchnip."

"I don't know, you guys," I said, looking warily at the struggling Bludger in George's arms as we headed towards the pitch. "This seems like a really bad idea. I don't have very good balance."

"Now you're just trying to get out of it," accused Fred, who was carrying both his and George's brooms and bats. "You've already told us your balance is pretty good, since you were in that Muggle marching band."

"Yeah, but then I'm on the ground, not trying to hit a Bludger across the Quidditch pitch!"

"You'll be fine," said Fred. "George and I will both be up there, with our bats, and you've got a bat too. What could go wrong?" I gave him a look.

"Hey," said George, just as I was about to list a number of things that could go wrong. "Get up there, both of you, so I can let go of this bloody thing." I mounted Alicia's Comet and took off, followed closely by Fred.

"Ready?" Fred asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

"Let 'er go, George," he called to his brother. "Watch me first, Ivy," he instructed, as George released the Bludger. It shot straight into the air and headed straight for Fred. He hit it away from us. "Piece o' cake."

George joined us. "Nice one, Fred. Oh, here it comes." He looked around at me. "Want to take it, Ivy?"

"Not really, no."

George sighed and hit the Bludger back. "Come on, Ivy," he said, "can't you just humor us?"

I glared at the two of them, "Fine." They grinned triumphantly. "But if I break my arm, it'll be all your fault!" I warned.

I flew past them to ready myself for the oncoming Bludger. With one hand gripping Alicia's broom tightly, I took a swing at the Bludger, and, to my great surprise, the Bludger headed back the way it had come.

"Wow," said Fred.

"That was actually pretty good," said George.

"Sweet," I said.

We continued to hit the Bludger around until dinner. After returning the Bludger to the ball crate, we headed back to the castle.

"Where have you three been?" Lee asked when we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Quidditch pitch," said George. "Teaching Ivy here how to be a Beater."

"She's actually pretty good," Fred said at all the shocked faces. He looked at Angelina. "You should let her on the reserve team."

I choked on my soup. "Reserves?" I gasped. "But we were only practicing with one Bludger!"

"Besides," said Angelina, "she's never played Quidditch before."

"That's exactly why you should put her on reserves," said George. "Let her come to practice tonight, Angelina."

"Yeah, Angie," said Fred. "We'll show you how good she is."

"Oh, all right," Angelina agreed finally. "Seven o'clock, in the changing rooms, Ivy. Don't be late."

"I – I don't have my own broom," I told them, in a last attempt to get out of it. What about Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper? "I've been using Alicia's."

"We can get you a school broom for now," said Alicia, "but if you make the reserves, you'll have to buy a decent broom."

"Actually, don't bother."

We all looked at Lee.

"What do you mean?" asked Angelina. "She needs a broom to practice."

He sighed. "Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I suppose I could give it to you now." He smiled. "I got you that broom you wanted, Ivy."

"The Starbolt?" I whispered. He nodded. I squealed, causing many students around me to jump. I thanked Lee profusely.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ivy is trying very hard not to turn into a Mary-Sue, but Fred and George like her too much to leave her alone. Poor Ivy. Review, please!_


	11. Things Take a Turn

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Eleven

_Things Take A Turn_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** In response to Raggedygal: Please keep in mind, if Ivy went to the American Wizarding Council, they might try to look her up as a Muggle for some reason, and that would be bad, because she was only seven years old in 1996, and there was the whole time difference thing. And also, Ivy feels that being terrorized by centaurs is rather fitting for Umbridge. _

And I've just realized, that at the beginning of every chapter, except chapter four, I've been typing 'A_' Unfortunate Miracle, instead of 'An'. Sorry, but I don't feel like going back and fixing it._

* * *

After my first practice that night, Angelina was convinced that I was good enough to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a reserve Beater. Three weeks of training flew by, and it was on the day of the first Quidditch match of the season that I realized the implications of me being a reserve Beater: when Fred, George, and Harry were banned from Quidditch, I would have to replace one of the twins as Beater. The other Beater would probably be either Andrew Kirke or Jack Sloper, whom ever Angelina thought was better. 

I tried to look on the bright side. Maybe I could hit Zacharias Smith with a Bludger when we played Hufflepuff. Or maybe –

"Ivy, are you listening to me?"

I looked up. "Sorry, no," I said. "What'd you say?"

We had all changed, and were going over some last minute details. I had been feeling somewhat sick all morning, ever since I had remembered about Fred, George, and Harry's Quidditch bans. But I'm sure I didn't look quite as bad as Ron, who looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

"I was saying," said Angelina impatiently, "that if either Fred or George get hit in the head with a Bludger, or for some other reason, can't finish the game, you'll have to take their spot. Don't wait for a signal or anything, just fly in." She checked her watch. "It's time," she said quietly. "Come on everyone...good luck." We stood, shouldered our brooms, and marched into the cold, bright sunlight.

While the rest of the team continued on toward the center of the pitch to meet the Slytherins, I veered off and hurried toward a closed-off section of the Gryffindor stands. I sat down with my broom and bat in my lap, and waited for the game to start. Finally, Madame Hooch blew her whistle, the balls were released, the game began, and Lee began his commentary.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me – "

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall, and I laughed.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest – and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's – ouch – hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe...Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and – nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away, she dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger – close call, Alicia – and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?" He paused to listen.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our king. _

Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our king.

"Oh, no," I said quietly. "Don't listen, Ron..."

But it only went downhill from there. Lee tried to drown out the Slytherins' singing, but they just sang louder. By the time Gryffindor finally scored, the score was 40–10, to Slytherin. Shortly afterward, Harry caught the Snitch, and was promptly hit in the back by a Bludger from Crabbe.

I jumped up and ran toward Harry, tucking the bat into a pocket of my robes. I reached him at the same time as Angelina, and we helped him up.

"Are you okay, Harry?" I asked.

"'Course I am," he said.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," said Angelina. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch – but we won, Harry, we won!"

The rest of the team joined us, and I hugged Fred and George. While I joined Katie and Alicia in hugging Harry, I heard Malfoy say, "We wanted to write another couple of verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – "

"Hey, Ivy!" I turned, and saw Scott, a lone Slytherin pushing through a crowd of celebrating Gryffindors. "Just wanted to congratu– "

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! _NO! _"

Scott and I both turned to look. Harry and George had already jumped Malfoy, and Madame Hooch was running toward them, her wand drawn.

"_IMPEDIMENTA! _"

Harry, still clutching the Snitch, was knocked over backwards. George's lip was swollen, and Fred was being held back by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madame Hooch screamed. "I've never seen behavior like it – back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!_ "

I watched helplessly as Harry and George marched off the pitch. I sighed. "Next time, I'll be playing Beater, Scott," I told Scott quietly.

"Why?"

"Come on, Scott," I said, heading for the changing rooms. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"Banned," said Angelina hollowly, late that evening in the common room. "_Banned_. No Seeker and no Beaters...What on earth are we going to do?" 

Our team was slumped around the fire, except for Ron, who hadn't been seen since the end of the match. The Snitch Harry had caught was now zooming around the common room. I was staring at it, watching its progress.

"It's just so unfair," said Alicia. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned _him_?"

"No," said Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything," said Alicia furiously.

"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, looking angry. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

I sighed miserably. "I'm going to bed," I announced, standing up.

"I'll come with you," said Angelina. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream...Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet..."

* * *

"Ivy...Ivy! Wake up!" 

"Go away!" I murmured crankily. I rolled over. "It's Sunday morning, piss off!"

"Come on, Ivy, it's three o'clock and I want to play outside, and maybe sneak off to Hogsmeade!"

I grudgingly opened my eyes. I saw red hair. "Fred?"

"George," he corrected. "Come on, Ivy, get your cloak!"

"Why are you up here?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"There aren't any girls in the tower," he said, sitting on Angelina's bed, "so I had to come up here myself."

I stared at him. "Are you going to leave so I can change?"

He smirked. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Get out before I hex you!" I said, pointing at the door.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait in the common room." He left, shutting the door behind him.

I appeared in the common room ten minutes later, carrying my winter cloak over my arm. "Where's Fred?"

George, who had been warming himself in front of the fire, jumped up. "I dunno. Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the common room. He dragged me all the way out to the grounds.

I gasped. Having lived in Southern California all my life, I had never seen so much snow in one place. It had snowed overnight, and now there was nearly two feet of snow on the ground.

"So what are we doing out here?" I asked, pulling my cloak around my shoulders and fastening it tightly.

"There's lot's of stuff to do!" said George. "We can skate on the lake, or we could go tobogganing, or my personal favorite, bewitching snowballs to fly up to Gryffindor Tower and rap on the windows!"

"Ooh, let's do that last one first!"

I helped George make a large pile of snowballs, and then he bewitched the snowballs to fly up to Gryffindor Tower and rap on the windows.

The window we were aiming at suddenly opened. "Oy!" bellowed Ron, sticking his head out the window. "I told you, no more – OUCH!"

George's next carefully aimed snowball hit Ron in the face. He withdrew his head sharply and slammed the window shut. We burst into laughter.

We found Fred, Lee, and the girls and had a snowball fight for a few hours, before George and I decided to go to the kitchens for a snack.

I looked from the four long tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall, to the ceiling. "So that's how it gets up there..."

"Yeah," said George. "The house elves send the food up there. Want some butterbeer?"

"Sure," I said, sitting down at the Slytherin table.

George sat next to me seconds later and handed me a bottle. "You know this is the Slytherin table?"

"Yup." I took a swig of my butterbeer.

George watched me. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

I put down my butterbeer. I hadn't really thought about it. I shrugged. "Depends on what Scott wants to do, I guess."

"Well, if you decide to go home with Lee, my mum might let me Apparate to his house."

I sipped my butterbeer. "I'll ask Scott tomorrow."

"I hope you go to Lee's," said George, "'cause I'd miss you if you stayed at Hogwarts all break."

I looked at him. He was smiling at me. I gave a small smile in return and turned back to my butterbeer.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Heat Week (band camp) was last week, and then I had marching band practice the week before that. I did a lot of writing in my notebook during breaks at camp, so now I just have to get it into the computer. Review please!_


	12. Snake

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Twelve

_Snake_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This chapter ends on the last day of what I sometimes like to call the first half of the school year: the day before Christmas break. I'm attempting to write Hagrid's accent, so don't hate me if it's awful, I'm trying! _

_And kudos to me, I've nearly finished this story! There will be twenty chapters, plus one Author's Note at the end. I just need to edit a few things (in the stuff I haven't posted yet), and I'll get it up in the next week or so. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel (that will take place during book six), so if you like that idea, let me know in a review!_

* * *

At breakfast on Monday, there was a new face at the staff table. Fred, George, and Lee dragged me down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to meet Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you're back!"

"What happened to your face?"

"Where have you been?"

"Never yeh mind," said Hagrid quickly. His face was covered in healing bruises and cuts that still seemed to be bleeding. "Who's this, then?" he asked when he noticed me.

"My cousin, Ivy," said Lee. "She's from America."

"America, eh? So, yer Ivy Wolf." I nodded, confused. Had Dumbledore told him about me? "Harry Potter told me 'bout yeh." Oh. "Are yeh takin' Care o' Magical Creatures?"

"No," I said regretfully. Maybe I should have taken that too. "Just Ancient Runes."

"Class hasn't been the same without you, Hagrid," said George. "Are you teaching us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." He waved us away. "Now go finish yer breakfasts, it's almost time for yer classes."

As December came, so did more snow. The teachers, prefects, and the head boy and girl were called upon to put up Christmas decorations. Garlands of holly and ivy were wrapped around banisters, and lights shined from inside the suits of armor, which were enchanted to sing carols. Alicia, Angelina, and I did our own decorating, transfiguring a fig branch into a small Christmas tree, which we covered with red, green, and gold glitter. We positioned the tree in the center of our dorm.

The Great Hall looked amazing as well, decorated with holly and mistletoe (which I had to avoid, since the twins had taken to trying to kiss every girl who they caught beneath some of it), and exactly thirteen huge Christmas trees stood around the walls. Some were decorated with tiny, unmelting icicles, others with hundreds of candles, and the tallest one behind the staff table was covered in Unbreakable golden bubbles. What amazed me, however, was the snow that fell from the enchanted ceiling whenever it was snowing outside. To top it off, live fairies flitted about the Hall.

I didn't sign McGonagall's list of Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, but I asked her to make sure Scott didn't sign Snape's. Scott and I had decided to go home with Lee for Christmas, though I was torn between staying at Hogwarts, and spending Christmas in London.

Two days before the end of term, Angelina held tryouts for the new Beaters and Seeker.

"Angelina, since I'm the reserve Beater, shouldn't I take one of the twins's place?" I asked at breakfast, as much as I didn't want to be one of the starting Beaters.

She shook her head. "No offence, Ivy, but there could be somebody better at tryouts," she said. "Don't worry though, even if there is, you can stay on as reserve Beater."

"Do I have to try out?" I asked.

"I'd prefer it if you did. You've never played with a bunch of people watching, and there are going to be a lot of people there, either trying out or watching their friends tryout." She drank some of her juice. "I need to see how well you do with people watching."

"I was in a marching band, Angelina. Hundreds of people watching me doesn't affect me too much," I told her.

"Quidditch is different, Ivy. There're only seven people for them to watch."

"So? They're normally watching the Chasers, Keeper, or Seeker."

"Just be there."

Try outs were held at five o'clock, earlier than Angelina would have liked, so D.A. members would be able to make it to the Room of Requirement by eight. There were about twenty people trying out for either Beater or Seeker (I was the oldest), and about twenty more in the stands watching their friends. Angelina sorted them into two groups: Beaters and Seekers.

Angelina took the Seekers first. She released the Snitch, and after waiting a few minutes, sent the person trying out after the Snitch. Ginny Weasley took the shortest amount of time to find the Snitch, about eight minutes. After congratulating Ginny on making Seeker, she sent me to get a Bludger and moved on to the Beaters.

Beater trials were divided into two parts: aiming (Angelina drew a bulls-eye in the air with her wand and told us to aim the Bludger at the target three times) and defending the rest of the team (she had me pass the Quaffle around with Alicia and Katie to distract the Bludger).

Most of them weren't very good. Some missed the target entirely, and I was constantly dodging the Bludger. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper weren't quite as bad. Andrew hit the target twice, Jack three times, and I only had to duck the Bludger once, during Andrew's turn.

"Okay, Ivy," said Angelina, when everyone else had gone, "your turn."

I tossed the Quaffle to Katie and pulled my bat out of my robes. It went pretty well. I hit the target dead-on all three times, and it was much easier to keep the Quaffle away from two people rather than six. I caught the Bludger when it was over, and flew back to the ground.

"Well, you were easily the best, Ivy," Angelina told me, as I wrestled the Bludger back into the ball crate, "so I'm putting you on the starting team. What do you think about that Sloper kid as the other Beater?"

"Yeah," I agreed, fastening the leather strap holding the Bludger in the crate. "He's good." I straightened.

"Sloper!" yelled Angelina at the group of people who tried out. "You're in. Everyone else, better luck next time."

I looked at my arm for my watch, which wasn't there. "What time is it?"

Angelina looked at her own watch. "Half-past seven. We'd better put the ball crate away, take our brooms to the tower, and get to the D.A. meeting."

We arrived in the Room of Requirement at five to eight. We were early, as only Harry and Luna Lovegood were there. We pulled off our cloaks.

"Well," said Angelina, "we've replaced you."

"Replaced me?" said Harry blankly.

"You and Fred and George," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Katie.

Harry gaped at her.

"Yeah," said Angelina, pulling out her wand. "But she's good. Nothing on you, of course, but as we can't have you..."

Harry looked like he was trying to control his temper. "And what about the Beaters?"

"Me," I said, "and Jack Sloper. Not great, but he'll do."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville then arrived, ending the discussion. Angelina kept throwing Harry angry looks as the room began to fill up.

"Don't be so hard on him, Angelina," I said. "He wants to play Quidditch just as much as you want him to, if not more. He doesn't need you giving him a hard time."

She gave me a look. "They're ruining our chances at the Cup!"

"Wow, Angie," said Fred as he, George, and Lee arrived. "I'd've mistaken you for Oliver Wood."

"Shut up," said Angelina grumpily.

"Okay," said Harry as Scott sat down next to me. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point in learning anything new right before a three-week break – "

"We're not doing anything new?" Zacharias Smith whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

I laughed, along with a few other people. It was true.

Harry sent us off to practice the Impediment Jinx in pairs for ten minutes, then laid out cushions to practice Stunning. After an hour, he stopped us.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming at everyone. "When we get back from the holidays, we can start doing some of the big stuff – maybe even Patronuses."

This interested me; I wondered briefly what my Patronus would look like. When I returned to the common room, I sat down at a table with my Ancient Runes book; I had a test the next day that I needed to study for. My reading was interrupted, rather rudely, by Ron.

"HA!"

I jumped, startled. I saw Ron sitting on the hearth rug, laughing. Harry was smiling reluctantly, while Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. I grinned to myself; Harry had kissed Cho Chang. I was surprised I had forgotten –

My book, which I had been holding up slightly while reading, fell back to the table with a thud. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. No one noticed, as they were too busy gaping at Ron.

Tonight was the night that Arthur Weasley would be attacked by the snake. How could I have forgotten something so important?

I tried to focus on Ancient Runes, but it was useless. I shut my book. I looked around the common room. Fred and George were in a corner, laughing about something with Lee. Ginny Weasley was talking to her friends, her face red, probably embarrassed by her brother's behavior. Ron was talking to Harry and Hermione, probably about Harry's kiss.

I felt horrible. They wouldn't be laughing later, I knew why, and couldn't do a thing about it.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, wishing I had a Sleeping Potion. After an hour, I gave up. I grabbed a book and headed down to the common room. Predictably, it was empty, and I sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace. I pointed my wand at the remains of the fire, which had gone out a while ago. "_Incendio_," I said quietly, and the fire burst to life. I opened my book and began to read. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I was jolted awake by anguished yells echoing down the boys' staircase.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Without really thinking, I pulled out my wand and ran up the boys' staircase. I collided with Neville on the stairs.

"What's going on, Neville?" I asked.

He seemed to be panicking. "Something's wrong with Harry!" he exclaimed, and he hurried past me. I continued on.

"It wasn't a dream..." Harry was saying when I reached the room. "...not an ordinary dream...I was there, I saw it...I _did_ it..."

"What's going on?" I asked, as Harry retched over the side of his bed.

"Harry's had a nightmare," said Seamus.

"It was NOT a nightmare!" said Harry loudly, wiping his mouth on his pajamas. "I'm fine! We need to find Mr. Weasley!"

"You aren't doing anything," I told him, heading for his bed. "_Evanesco_," I said, getting rid of the vomit. "You need to relax. Neville's gone for Professor McGonagall." I conjured a glass of water and gave it to him. "Here, drink this. It's just water," I added when he eyed the glass warily.

I sat down on Ron's bed, sticking around only because the other boys were afraid Harry would vomit again, and none of them could perform a Vanishing Spell. Soon, we heard Neville's voice.

"Over here, Professor."

Professor McGonagall hurried into the room in her dressing gown, her glasses askew. She glanced at me briefly, before turning to Harry.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

Harry looked immensely relieved. "It's Ron's dad," he said, sitting up. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't know...I was asleep and then I was there..."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Harry angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid...and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is..." McGonagall looked horrified. "I'm not lying, and I'm not mad," said Harry, his voice rising. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Put on your dressing gown – we're going to see the headmaster." Harry jumped out of bed. "You ought to come too, Weasley. What are you doing up here, Ivy?"

"I fell asleep in the common room," I explained. "I heard yelling, so I came up to see what was going on."

She nodded. "Well, now you need to go back to your bed." I followed her, Harry, and Ron down to the common room. As soon as the portrait had shut behind them, I headed back up the boys' staircase. When I found the seventh year boys' dormitory, I opened the door quietly. Fred, George, and Lee were all sleeping. It was too dark to tell which twin was which. I walked up to one of the twins's beds.

"Fred," I guessed, whispering quietly. No response. I shook his shoulder and said in a louder whisper, "Fred!"

"I'm George," he mumbled, swiping at me before rolling over.

"George, wake up, it's important!" I said, poking him in the side.

He sat up quickly, and I jumped back, startled. He looked at me. "Ivy? What's wrong?"

"Harry said your dad's been attacked by a big snake."

I saw his eyes widen. "What d'ya mean?"

I told him about falling asleep in the common room and waking up to Harry yelling. "When McGonagall came, he told her your dad had been attacked by a giant snake, and she took him and Ron to Dumbledore."

George stood up. "If she took Ron too, then she'll probably come back for us." He shook Fred awake, and the three of us headed down to the common room.

"I'll get Ginny," said Fred, and he hurried up the girls' staircase.

George and I each sat down in an armchair. I re-lit the fire, which had gone out again. I picked up my book. "What were you doing in the common room, anyway?" asked George.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." I couldn't tell him that I knew about Mr. Weasley hours before it happened.

He watched me flip through the pages of my book absently. "D'you think he'll be okay?"

I looked at him. He looked really worried. I smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, George," I reassured him, quite truthfully.

He stared into the flames. "It probably has something to do with You-Know-Who, if Harry saw it."

I didn't ask why, but watched him. I was considering giving him a hug, but then Ginny and Fred entered the common room.

I recounted my story to Ginny, in the middle of which McGonagall entered the common room. She looked surprised to see us all up.

"Professor!" said Ginny, jumping up. "Ivy said that Harry saw Dad attacked by a snake!"

McGonagall gave me a reproving look, but nodded to Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you and your brothers in his office," she said. Fred, George, and Ginny started to follow McGonagall out of the common room. "And Ivy, get some sleep. You look exhausted, and I won't have you falling asleep in my class tomorrow."

I nodded, said "See you later" to Fred and George (though I knew I wouldn't see them until January), and headed back to my dormitory, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Fred and George?" Lee asked the next day at breakfast.

I nodded. "Their dad was attacked by a snake last night," I said. Lee looked horrified. "They might have gone home."

Hermione overheard us. "Harry's gone too."

"Well, he saw it happen," I told them quietly, and they both looked shocked.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

I told them the story in a low voice.

"Oh dear," said Hermione, when I had finished. "Harry probably went back to – to the Weasleys' as well."

"I hope Mr. Weasley's okay," said Lee. "I'll send them an owl at break."

The next two days passed quickly, and soon, Scott and I were on the train home with Lee. I stared out the window as the train pulled away from Hogsmeade, and prepared myself for my first Christmas without my parents.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Christmas is next! Yay! Review, please!_


	13. Christmas Surprises

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Thirteen

_Christmas Surprises_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay! Christmas!_

* * *

I had decided to bewitch my _Harry Potter_ books to look like something completely different to everyone but me, using a charm I found in the Hogwarts library. I did this as soon as I got home, and kept them under my bed. Sometimes, I crawled under there to read the fifth book, which was changing to include Scott and I. 

I knew that if I found another fifth book in my universe, it would have already completely changed, given that it was 2005 there, but here, it was only 1995. It was amazing, that time difference. It meant that the other Ivy, wherever she was, was only six years old, since I had been born in 1988.

The first time Fred and George came to visit, it was three days before Christmas. I was under my bed, rereading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, when they Apparated into my room.

CRACK.

CRACK.

The noises startled me, causing me to hit my head on the underside of the bed. "OUCH!"

"Hey, George," said Fred, "the bed's talking!"

"It's not the bed, you idiot," I said, crawling out from under the bed, rubbing my head, "it's me."

"Ivy!" They hugged me tightly, and George asked, "What were you doing under the bed?"

"Reading."

"Under the bed?"

"Yes," I said, then changed the subject. "Why did you Apparate into my room?"

"We thought this was Lee's room," said Fred, looking around. "Where is Lee?"

"Shopping with Aunt Becky."

"Really?" asked Fred.

"I thought we told him we were coming," said George.

"We'll come back in an hour, then," said Fred, before Disapparating.

George, however, hugged me. "See you later, Ivy." He smiled before following his twin.

I stared at the spot where he had been, thinking. Why had George taken the time to hug me when Fred hadn't?

Scott opened my door. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Fred and George," I said.

He gave me a weird look. "Whatever," he said before closing the door.

An hour later, they reappeared in my room. This time, I was reading a non-Harry Potter book on top of my bed.

"Is he – ?" Fred began.

"No," I said simply, turning a page of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_, by Lemony Snicket. I had gone to a bookstore in my own universe to buy "Book the Twelfth". I didn't touch a _Harry Potter_ book, for the same reason I couldn't tell anyone in the Wizarding world about the books.

"Damn!" Fred swore before Apparating away.

I didn't hear George follow, and I looked up. He was watching me. "So..." he said awkwardly. "How've you been?"

"All right, I guess," I said. "What about you? How's your dad?"

"He's okay. We visited him on Friday at St. Mungo's." He sat next to me. "What are you reading?"

"A Muggle book," I said, showing him the cover.

He frowned. "Muggle books confuse me."

I laughed. That was funny, considering his younger brother's best friend's life was written down in Muggle books.

He smiled. "I've missed you."

I raised an eyebrow. "George, it's only been a couple days."

"So?" he said defensively. "I can't miss you?"

"I didn't say that." I looked back at my book, not really seeing the words. "I missed you too," I said quietly.

I looked up when he didn't say anything. He was looking at me strangely. Then he suddenly leaned forward and –

CRACK.

Startled, I fell backwards off the bed. George swore and got up to help me.

"Mum wants us back for dinner," said Fred. He looked at us suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Talking," said George quickly. I looked at him. Had he been about to kiss me?

"Well, hurry up, Mum's going crazy wondering where you are." He gave us another suspicious look before Disapparating.

"I'd guess you'd better go," I said. He nodded. "I'll tell Lee you were looking for him."

"Fred was looking for Lee. I wanted to see you." I blushed slightly, and he hugged me. "I'll come back tomorrow," he promised, before he Disapparated.

Scott opened the door again. "Stop talking to yourself!"

I was unable to fall asleep that night, because I kept thinking about George, wondering if he had really been about to kiss me. I gave up on sleeping again and got out one of my Muggle notebooks and began writing to Kailee about George (not mentioning his last name, of course). I was just addressing the envelope when George Apparated behind me.

I spun around. He looked surprised to find me awake. "George Weasley, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning!"

He seemed to be searching for an answer. "I – er – wanted to see you?" He smiled hopefully.

"_It's three in the morning!_" I hissed. "People are sleeping!"

"You're not."

"That's not my point!" I told him, exasperated. "What if someone else had heard you? One day, you're going to get into serious – Why are you smiling?" A grin was spreading across his face. "It's not funny!"

"You're pretty when you're angry," he said, so quietly that I was sure that I had misheard him.

"I – what?"

His eyes widened and he swallowed nervously; he had obviously not meant to say it out loud. "I – I said you're pretty when you're angry."

My anger vanished, and was replaced by immense confusion. "You think I'm pretty when I'm angry?"

"I think you're pretty all the time," he said. My face felt hot. George surprised me by suddenly kissing my cheek. "See you later." He Apparated away.

After a few seconds, I sat back down at my desk and tore open the envelope I had been addressing. I had to revise my letter.

* * *

I did eventually fall asleep, and woke up around noon. I put the letter to Kailee in the mailbox, and then spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley, which was packed with Christmas shoppers. 

Most of my time was spent in Flourish and Blott's, looking for a spell that would take the tarnish off my mother's silver locket. I had tried removing it the Muggle way, but it wasn't working too well. After I found the charm, I performed it on the locket (while the manager of the shop wasn't looking) and re-fastened it around my neck.

I then went to Madame Malkin's, where I bought simple dark green dress robes for Christmas. I also went to the stationery store, where I bought color-changing ink. I was tempted to send a letter to Kailee written with it, but I knew it would lead to questions I couldn't answer legally. I also stopped at the Apothecary to re-stock my Potions supplies.

After I finished my school shopping, I began to look for Christmas presents for my friends. I went to Gambol & Japes for Fred, George, and Lee, of course. I wandered around a bit before I decided to get them each a bag of Dungbombs. I had already sent Angelina, Alicia, and Katie their presents (I had conjured beanie babies that looked like each of them, dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes). I bought sugar quills for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As for Scott, I bought him the same thing I knew he was going to get me: candy.

I didn't see George again until Christmas Day. I walked back into my room after dinner and found George sitting on my bed.

"Happy Christmas, Ivy," he said brightly, standing and hugging me. "You look nice."

I blushed. I was wearing my new dress robes, and I had curled my hair with my wand. "Thanks."

"I would have come earlier, but we visited Dad at St. Mungo's. Did you get the present from me and Fred?"

I nodded, smiling. He and Fred had bought me a Beater's bat with my name carved into the handle in a fancy script. "Yeah, I loved it, thanks."

"Thanks for the Dungbombs, we've been meaning to buy more, but we hadn't gotten around to it." I knew those Dungbombs would end up going off in the corridors at school. "I really like your hair," he told me, touching one of my curls. "You should wear it like this more often."

I blushed again. Normally, I tied my hair back, and rarely wore it down. "I don't know, tying my hair back is easier, I guess." I looked at him. He had a strange smile on his face. I frowned. "George?" He hesitated for a second before leaning forward and kissing my lips.

When he pulled away, he saw the shock on my face. His ears turned red to match his hair. "Sorry." I didn't know what to say. He avoided my gaze. "I – I'll see you."

I found my voice. "George – " But it was too late, he had gone. I sat down on my bed, totally confused by what had just happened. Maybe I should have seen it coming; George had always been more open to me than Fred had. But I still had feelings for Justin.

I stood up. I needed to write another letter to Kailee.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Review, please!_


	14. Back to Hogwarts

An Unfortunate Miracle 

Chapter Fourteen 

_Back To Hogwarts_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Have you ever seen a marching band perform in the dark? At rehearsal a few nights ago, it got so dark that we couldn't see the yard lines, and one of our instructors commented on the fact that we still had the lights from the Varsity field, which was directly behind us (we were on a practice field, having been kicked off the JV field by the football team, curse them). Seconds before we began, the lights from the Varsity field were turned off! Typical, huh? Well, we went on with our run-through, and halfway through the closer, there was a three-trumpet pile-up on the field. Quite funny. Just thought I'd share that story with you. _

Hey, any band geeks out there who are going to be at the field show in Ankeny, Iowa on October 15, keep an eye out for me! I'm the only female baritone (aka. Euphonium, or "the small tuba thingy") player in the Blaine Marching Bengals (from Blaine, Minnesota)! 

Now, read on!

* * *

Scott, Lee, and I returned to Hogwarts on January 12. I told Angelina, Alicia, and Katie about kissing George, and they all squealed excitedly. This even scared me slightly. 

The next few days passed very slowly. Fred and George (who hadn't spoken to me much since Christmas Day) demonstrated their Headless Hats in the common room on Monday. On Tuesday, the news that ten convicted Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban became common knowledge. 

And on Wednesday, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six was posted in the common room, banning teachers from giving students information that doesn't relate to the subject they teach. It was for this reason that on Thursday, Lee got detention from Umbridge for telling her she couldn't tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class. 

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor!" he had told her. "That's not information relating to your subject!" 

When I saw Lee that night after his detention, he was soaking his hand in a bowl of murtlap essence. 

As January progressed, the members of the D.A. worked harder than ever, now that the ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. Harry taught us new jinxes and counter-curses, and we all worked hard to learn them. 

February came quickly, bringing warmer weather, and more frequent Quidditch practices. Angelina and Alicia kept nagging me to talk to George (who was still avoiding me), so about a week before the Hogsmeade trip, I cornered George in the common room, and we agreed to remain friends. 

On the Monday after the Hufflepuff match (which had not gone well, despite the fact that I managed to hit Zacharias Smith with a Bludger), Harry received numerous owls from the readers of _The Quibbler_. Unfortunately, Umbridge noticed, and descended from the High Table. She promptly banned Harry from Hogsmeade, took fifty points from Gryffindor, and gave him a week of detention. 

Later that day, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven banned _The Quibbler_, but despite this, all the students were to quote the interview. There was a small party in the common room that night, and Fred and George enlarged the front cover of the magazine and hung it on the wall. Occasionally, it said things like, "The Ministry are morons" and "Eat dung, Umbridge" in a booming voice.

* * *

"I promised my Muggle friends I would go back to America after I got done with school." 

About two weeks later, I was eating dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years, and Alicia had just asked me what my summer plans were. 

Part of me really wanted to get done with school so I could see my friends again, but another part didn't want to leave Hogwarts, just as I hadn't wanted to graduate from high school in America: I was afraid I would never see my school friends again once I went to college. But then again, there wasn't a Wizarding college, so unless I went to a Muggle college, I wouldn't have to worry about college. Whatever. 

"Are you going to stay there?" asked George. 

I shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not, since Scott still has to finish school." 

Truthfully, I had already planned out my entire summer. I would go back to America, and if I got Dumbledore's permission, I would tell my friends about the wizarding world. After a few weeks, I was going to return to England, so that Scott could finish at Hogwarts, and I could fight in the Second War, which was drawing closer. 

"George and I are starting our joke shop," said Fred proudly. "We've already got a place in Diagon Alley." 

"What about you, Angie?" asked Lee. 

"Well, I'm – " 

She was interrupted by a scream coming from the entrance hall. The Great Hall fell silent. 

"What was that?" asked Lee. 

"I dunno," said George, as another scream echoed from the entrance hall. 

For a moment I was confused, but then I remembered about Professor Trelawney. We followed the other students out of the Great Hall to see what was going on. 

Trelawney was standing in the middle of the entrance hall with her wand in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. She was staring, terrified at Umbridge, who was standing at the foot of the marble staircase. 

"You c-can't!" she sobbed. "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here for sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is my h-home!" 

"It _was_ your home," said Umbridge coldly, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us." 

Professor McGonagall suddenly pushed through the throng of students and marched up to Trelawney. "There, there, Sibyll...Calm down...Blow your nose on this...It's not as bad as you think, now...You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..." 

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for this statement is...?" 

The oak front doors suddenly opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore. "That would be me," he said. He strode through the onlookers toward Trelawney and McGonagall. 

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Umbridge, with an unpleasant laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she – that is to say, I – feel is hot performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her." 

Dumbledore was smiling. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he continued, bowing, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts." 

George whispered to me, "Why d'you suppose he wants her here? Everyone knows she's a fraud." 

I shrugged, though I knew exactly why. Sibyll Trelawney would be in great danger outside of Hogwarts, because she made the prophecy about Harry and Dumbledore. 

"And what," Umbridge was saying, in a whisper that carried throughout the entrance hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" 

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor." 

"You've found – ?" said Umbridge shrilly. "_You've_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-Two – " 

" – the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" 

He turned toward the open front doors. A creature with the head and torso of a man joined to the body of a palomino horse trotted through the doors. 

I gasped. "George," I said, grabbing his arm, "is that a _centaur_?" He nodded, looking amazed as well. 

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Review, please!_


	15. The Stuff of Hogwarts Legend

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Fifteen

_The Stuff of Hogwarts Legend_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Whee! I get to wear a beret! Before, I was sad because I didn't get to wear a hat with my marching band uniform, but now I know that I get to wear a beret! Our section leader is ordering them for us! I'm so excited!_

* * *

April soon arrived. Dumbledore's departure was drawing nearer, as were the O.W.L.s and the twins's soon-to-be-famous flight from Hogwarts. This was causing so much stress on me that I wasn't sleeping well and was falling asleep in class. Unfortunately, I had fallen asleep in Umbridge's class, and the words "I will not fall asleep in class" were now etched across the back of my hand. Lee, Fred, and George could tell something was wrong, but they accepted the explanation that I was just stressed-out about the O.W.L.s. 

The last D.A. meeting finally arrived. We were practicing our Patronuses (mine had taken the form of an owl, and Scott's, ironically, was a wolf), when Dobby arrived.

Everyone fell silent. I pulled Scott closer to me and gave him a look. I had told him about this before. He nodded, understanding.

Dobby delivered his message, and Harry looked around at all of us.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he bellowed. "RUN!"

Everyone made for the exit at once, and I felt George grab my arm. "Come on!" Scott and I followed him and Fred down the corridor to a tapestry, behind which George ushered us.

It was a secret passage. Fred motioned for us to keep quiet. People were running past the tapestry. After a few minutes, the corridor was silent.

"Okay," said Fred finally. "I think the coast is clear. We can make it to the tower."

"But Scott has to go down to the dungeons," I told him.

"This'll take you down near the library," said George. "Pretend you were in there, Umbridge probably won't suspect you since you're in Slytherin." Scott nodded and set off down the passage.

When we returned to the common room, nearly every Gryffindor D.A. member was assembled in a small group in front of the fire. Harry was not with them. Ron was trying to console Hermione, who was fretting about Harry. We joined the group.

I sat silently on the floor next to George. I knew that by tomorrow, Dolores Umbridge would be the new headmistress of Hogwarts. Tomorrow, Fred and George would start causing mayhem. For a little more than an hour, I worried that I had done something I shouldn't have.

"Ivy?" I looked up. The common room was nearly empty, and George was looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"We're going to get expelled!" I lied.

George gave me a reassuring smile. "We won't be expelled."

"How do you know?" I asked shrilly. My name was on that list. Umbridge would see that list, and that would be enough for her to expel me.

"We'll be fine," he said firmly. "As far as we know, Harry's the only one who didn't come back, and Dumbledore won't let Umbridge expel him. What could happen?"

The next day, the signs went up:

**–** BY ORDER OF **–**  
THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

_The above is in accordance with  
Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

Signed:  
_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_**  
MINISTER OF MAGIC**

As funny as the Minister's middle name was, no one laughed.

"Oh _shit_," I said. "Just _wonderful_. We're all sitting ducks without Dumbledore."

But Fred and George were both grinning. "Hey Lee," said Fred. "What d'you say we play a few pranks?"

"What do you mean, 'pranks'?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing bad," said George quickly.

"Our new Headmistress deserves a bit of chaos. So are you in, Lee?" asked Fred.

"'Course," said Lee.

Fred turned to me. "Ivy?"

I hesitated for only a second. "Yeah, okay." I was probably going to be expelled anyway, so it might as well be for a good reason.

"Right." Fred grinned. "Time to do our bit for Dumbledore."

* * *

During break, we brought the crate of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs down to an unused classroom on the first floor. Unfortunately, Montague had followed us. 

"What's in the box, Weasley?" he said. I noticed there was a small silver I on his robes.

George, who had been about to set the fireworks to go off sometime during lunch, moved between Montague and the crate. "What's the I stand for, Montague?" he asked. "Idiot?"

Montague sneered. "For your information, Weasley, I am now a member of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"The what?" asked Lee.

"A group of students chosen by Professor Umbridge who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic," said Montague. "So if you don't tell me what's in the box, Weasley, I'll be forced to take points from Gryffindor."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything," I told him. "And you can't take points from any house, you're not even a prefect!"

Montague smirked at me. "Members of the Inquisitorial Squad can, Mudblood." Turning back to George, he continued, "Now tell me – "

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, as I had pointed my wand at him and thought, _Silencio!_ But not only was his power of speech taken away, but was tackled by George.

"George!"

He managed to get in a few punches before Fred, Lee, and I pulled him away from Montague, who was now groaning silently on the floor.

"Do you want to get expelled?" I exclaimed.

"I don't care," he said, glaring at Montague.

"But if he tells Umbridge – "

"He won't be able to," said Fred suddenly, "not if we shove him in there."

I looked around he was pointing at a black and gold cabinet. "What is it?"

"That's the Vanishing Cabinet," said Lee. "Nice idea, Fred!"

So Lee held the cabinet open while Fred and George forced him headfirst into it.

"Well, that takes care of him for a while," said Fred. "Let's get to class."

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was just as dull as ever, I brought my bag up to the tower, and then met Fred, George, and Lee on the first floor. The corridor was deserted, and they had carried the crate out of the unused classroom and into the hall.

"Hey Ivy," said George. "They should go off any – "

_BOOM!_

The crate had exploded, and we covered our heads as bits of wood went flying.

Green-and-gold sparks shaped like dragons soared through the corridor, emitting loud fiery blasts. Pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter whizzed through the air. Rockets with long tails of silver stars ricocheted off the walls. Sparklers wrote swear words in midair by themselves. But instead of burning themselves out, each creation gained energy and momentum. Fred, George, and Lee were laughing uproariously, and I watched in amazement, until I noticed Umbridge and Filch on the stairs. I pointed them out, and we hid in a door concealed behind a tapestry, laughing silently.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" he heard Umbridge say. "They'll be all over the school unless we do something – _Stupefy!_" Something exploded. "Don't Stun them, Filch!"

"He's a Squib!" said Fred, breathless from laughing. "He couldn't do magic even if he tried!"

Harry suddenly appeared. "Impressive," he said, grinning. "Very impressive...You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem..."

"Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next...They multiply by ten every time you try..."

The fireworks had spread all over the school by dinner, by which time, everyone had grown accustomed to ducking when a firework darted their way. That night in the common room, I helped take orders for Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Everyone was impressed, even Hermione fought her way through the crowd to congratulate the twins.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said, pushing through the crowd.

George looked surprised and pleased. "Thanks," he said. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Only thing is, we've used our entire stock, we're going to have to start again from scratch now..."

"It was worth it, though," said Fred. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze Box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe..."

Over the next week, I began studying for the O.W.L.s, which Professor McGonagall assured me I could still take. Every once in a while, I would pick up one of the pamphlets, leaflets, and notices about various wizarding careers that had been laid out for the fifth years. But for nearly four years, it had been my goal to become a band director, and I couldn't find anything related.

"Don't worry," said George when I told him, "I'm sure you'll find something. And even if you don't, you can work with us in our joke shop!"

As the Easter holidays came and went, I began to worry about Fred and George's departure. But then, the first Monday after break, Fred and George didn't show up for our afternoon Potions class. Snape took ten points for their absence, and as we began brewing the potion on the board, I leaned toward Lee.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

Lee looked confused. "I dunno, they were right behind us."

"Jordan!" barked Snape. "Wolfe! Get back to work!"

We didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson. As we were packing up, we heard shouts and angry yells coming from the entrance hall. Everyone looked up at the ceiling warily.

"D'you think someone else has been sacked?" Lee asked me as we hurried out of the dungeons.

I shook my head. "Call me crazy," I said, "but I think it has something to do with Fred and George."

In the entrance hall, we found Fred and George at the center of a great circle of students. Various members of the Inquisitorial Squad looked very pleased with themselves. Peeves was floating overhead, gazing down at the proceedings. Umbridge was standing on the stairs.

"So!" she said triumphantly. "So...you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred fearlessly.

Filch pushed his way through the students, looking incredibly happy. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he wheezed, waving a piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...Oh, let me do it now..."

"Whips?" I felt sick with horror. I had completely forgotten. "_Whips?_" I repeated, clutching Lee's arm. Lee looked just as horrified.

"You two," Umbridge was saying to the twins, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

George's gaze found mine. I silently willed him to go with his brother. "Definitely," he answered finally.

A wave of relief swept over me. _They were still going,_ I thought. _I hadn't done anything to change that..._

A crash somewhere brought me back to reality. Fred and George's Cleansweeps, one with a heavy chain and iron peg still attached to it, were hurtling toward the twins. The brooms stopped in front of their owners, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd. "If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" yelled Umbridge, but as the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George shot fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously. Fred looked over at Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who never took orders from students, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

* * *

Even the ones at Hogwarts who didn't know about the Rowling books – that is, everyone except Professor McGonagall, Scott, and I – could tell that Fred and George's flight to freedom would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend. By the end of the week, the story had been twisted so much that it was barely recognizable. There was also a sudden outbreak in troublemaking. 

I refused to help Lee, who was thoroughly depressed by Fred and George's departure, levitate a niffler into Umbridge's office through the window, but later I snuck into the kitchens and charmed the goblets at the Slytherin table so that whatever was poured into them would turn the drinker's hair hot pink, which would cause pandemonium at dinner that night.

Lee and I used the Skiving Snackboxes that Fred and George had left behind to get out of Umbridge's classes. We both received a week of detention ("I will not feign illness"), but after two days, so many people had gotten detention for the same thing that she called off the rest and gave up.

The final Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, took place on May 30. Despite Gryffindor's very low morale, we won. Ron, who had only let in the Quaffle once, was quite beside himself as we carried him off the field and into the castle, singing our modified version of "Weasley is our king".

As June arrived, teachers gave us no homework, and spent our class periods reviewing the subjects that might come up in the N.E.W.T.s. I spent breaks reviewing for the O.W.L.s with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I felt like I was taking two exams.

Finally, the O.W.L.s arrived. On Monday, we had the Charms O.W.L.s, on Tuesday, there was Transfiguration, and on Wednesday, Herbology. On Thursday, Hermione and I took our Ancient Runes O.W.L. At the end of the first week of exams, I felt that I had done okay, or at least hadn't failed anything yet. I spent the weekend reviewing for the Potions O.W.L.

After the Potions exam on Monday, I got a break on Tuesday, which I spent reviewing Hermione's notes for Astronomy and History of Magic.

At eleven o'clock on Wednesday, I took the Astronomy O.W.L. with Harry and Company. I hadn't taken Astronomy at Hogwarts, but I had taken an Astronomy class at my Muggle high school, so I felt somewhat prepared. I had also looked over Hermione's notes.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty were overseeing the exam. They walked among us as we filled in our star charts. Around twelve o'clock, I looked up from labeling Cassiopeia when the front doors to the castle opened, briefly lighting up the dark grounds. Uh oh.

I pretended to be working, but continued to watch as half a dozen figures made their way across the grass towards Hagrid's house. Seconds later, someone knocked on Hagrid's door, and his dog, Fang, barked loudly. The six people walked over the threshold when the door opened.

I turned back to my work. A few minutes later, as I was searching the sky grudgingly for the constellation Draco, a roar sounded from Hagrid's hut, causing many students to look around in alarm.

Professor Tofty coughed dryly. "Try to concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.

It wasn't long, however, before Hagrid's door burst open with a resounding _BANG_. Several people cried out in pain as they poked themselves in the eye with their telescopes. No one was paying any attention to their star charts, opting instead to watch the battle on the grounds.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you!" Professor McGonagall was now sprinting across the lawn. "Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such – "

I gasped, and a few people screamed, as four Stunners hit McGonagall. She was surrounded by an eerie red glow, before she was lifted off her feet and landed hard on her back. She did not get up.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Professor Tofty shouted. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

We continued watching until Hagrid picked up Fang's unconscious body and ran into the darkness. Interrupting the silence that followed, Professor Tofty reminded us that we still had five minutes left to finish our star charts.

The commotion on the grounds had awoken nearly the whole tower, so the common room was packed when we returned. We immediately told everyone what we had heard from the Astronomy Tower. I stayed up very late with everyone else talking about it. I finally realized what time it was at four o'clock, and I headed upstairs to get some sleep, since I had a History of Magic exam the next day.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Five chapters to go! Review please!_


	16. Stupid

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Sixteen

_Stupid_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hmm...I don't know what to say..._

* * *

At two o'clock on Thursday, the fifth years (plus me) entered the Great Hall for the History of Magic O.W.L. I knew I wouldn't do well on this exam, not only because of lack of sleep, but also because I was worried about Harry and the others. As the test began, I marveled over how considerate it was of Lord Voldemort to wait for the last day of O.W.L.s to send Harry a fake vision. 

Most of the questions were ones that I couldn't answer fully. As I finished off number ten (which I knew only because I could remember Harry's answer), I snuck a quick glance at Harry, who had his head in his hands, thinking. What if I had done something to get him, or any of the others who would go to the Ministry later, killed? I turned back to my paper.

I had just finished off question thirteen, when Harry finally began screaming and fell out of his chair. Almost everyone else began panicking, but I stayed in my chair and pretended to look shocked. Once Professor Tofty had escorted Harry out of the Hall, and everyone began to settle down, I began to write an extensive answer for number fourteen (_What was the purpose of the first Triwizard Tournament?_)

Once the exam was finished, I walked out of the Hall with Neville Longbottom (Ron and Hermione disappeared soon after turning in their papers). We milled about in the entrance hall and talked about exams before heading up to the common room. We had just walked onto the second floor landing when we heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Hey, let go of me!" we heard someone say. I started off down the corridor, my wand out. Neville hesitated before following me. We found Ginny, Ron, and Luna at the end of the corridor being restrained by a group of Slytherins. Without really thinking about and recognizing the situation, I marched towards them, Neville on my heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said. "Let go of them!"

A few minutes later, Neville and I were hauled into Umbridge's office with Ron, Ginny, and Luna. When I saw Umbridge looking pissed off, Hermione being restrained by Millicent Bulstrode, Harry standing near Umbridge, and Malfoy tossing Harry's wand up in the air, I realized what was going on. I mentally kicked myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought, panicking. I immediately stopped struggling. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron forward. "_Those_ two," he pointed at Neville, who was locked in a stranglehold by Crabbe, and I, "tried to stop us taking _them_," he waved a hand at Ron, Ginny, and Luna, "so I brought them along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge said, watching Ginny struggle against the sixth-year girl holding her. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed loudly, and as Umbridge settled into a chintz armchair, I stopped listening. I had read this conversation numerous times before, what was the point in listening to it again? Nearly twenty minutes passed, which I spent staring out the window worriedly, just as Luna was doing.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted, and I jumped, startled. Blaise Zabini's hold on me tightened. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

I suddenly realized Snape had showed up was about to leave; he had stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Padfoot?" said Umbridge eagerly, looking from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where is what hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. "I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me, I shall give you a Babbling Beverage..."

I allowed myself to space out again, only coming out of it when I heard the door snap shut. I looked around. Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge had gone, presumably to the Forbidden Forest. I stood there, waiting for a duel to break out, but no one pulled out their wands. Then I realized no one could even reach their wand. _Crap_. I thought for a moment. There had to be a way to get one of them to let go of one of us without using magic. But then I realized...

"_All around the mulberry bush..._" I sang under my breath. Millicent Bulstrode suddenly fell to the floor with a rather loud thud. Every head turned to look at her.

Malfoy walked over to her and nudged her with his foot. "Get up, Bulstrode," he demanded.

"_...the monkey chased the weasel..._" Malfoy fell on top of Bulstrode. Damn. I missed.

"Malfoy?" said the girl holding Ginny.

"_...the monkey thought it was all in fun..._" The girl finally let go of Ginny and fell.

Ginny stared at me, having figured it out. I gave her a look, and she drew her wand. What happened next happened very quickly.

Ginny sent a Bat-Bogey Hex at Crabbe, who went down.

"_Impedimenta!_" cried Neville, his wand pointing at Zabini, who froze.

I pulled away from Zabini and Stunned Warrington, who was pulling out his wand.

Ron jumped up, pulled out his wand, and Stunned Nott.

Luna then Stunned Zabini, who had unfrozen.

"We have to find Harry and Hermione," said Ron, retrieving Harry and Hermione's wands from Malfoy and Bulstrode.

I looked out the window, and sure enough, I saw Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione heading into the Forbidden Forest. "They're going into the forest," I said, pointing out the window.

"Let's go," said Ginny. She looked at Neville and I. "Are you two coming?"

Neville nodded. I hesitated, before nodding as well. I was a member of the D.A., wasn't I?

"So what happened to Bulstrode and Malfoy?" Ron asked as we left the office.

"I stunned them," I said. They all looked at me.

"But you didn't use a wand," said Neville, looking confused.

"Nope. I used music."

"Music?" asked Luna.

"I sang," I said, "since I couldn't reach my piccolo. I wasn't sure it would work, since I never tried it while singing."

"I've never heard of that sort of magic before," said Ron, looking doubtful.

"I have," said Luna. "My father wrote a story for _The Quibbler_ about it." Ron looked even more doubtful. This surprised me. So there were true stories in _The Quibbler_.

I sighed. "Look, I'll show you later. Let's just find Harry and Hermione."

We followed Ron into the forest, and met Hermione and Harry somewhere in the middle. They were both covered in what I assumed was Grawp's blood.

"So," said Ron, returning Harry and Hermione's wand, "had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement.

"Couple of Stunners, Neville pulled off a nice little Impediment Jinx, but Ginny was the best, though. Hit Crabbe with a Bat-Bogey Hex – it was superb, his whole face covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out of the window and followed. What have you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

I giggled. How fitting. "Serves her right," I said.

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" asked Luna.

"Hagrid's little brother," answered Ron. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or –?"

"Yes," said Harry, "and I'm sure he's still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"We'd have to fly, since none of us can Apparate," I said immediately.

"Okay," Harry said irritably, rounding on me, "first of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and – "

"But I'm older than you!"

" – second of all," he continued, ignoring me, "Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so – "

"I've got a broom," I argued, "and so does Ginny!"

"Yeah, but Ginny isn't coming," argued Ron.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius just as much as you do!" said Ginny, suddenly reminding me of her twin brothers.

"You're too – " began Harry.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone," she said fiercely, "and it's because of me Crabbe's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogeys attacking him – "

"Yeah, but – "

"We were all in the D.A. together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real – or was that all just a game or something?"

"No – of course it wasn't – " said Harry.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," Luna said, smiling. I nodded.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "Well it doesn't matter anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there – "

"I already told you," I said, "we have to fly."

"Look," said Ron angrily, "Harry's already said, we don't have enough brooms!"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks," said Luna calmly.

"I suppose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna, "but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

We all looked. I didn't see anything, and I knew Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the same boat, but I knew that Luna, Harry and Neville were looking at two thestrals.

Harry moved toward them and patted an invisible horse.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked uncertainly. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Thestrals, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?" asked Ron.

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," said Hermione.

"Four, Hermione," Ginny scowled.

"I think there are seven of us, actually," said Luna, counting.

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, "we can't all go! Look, you four" – he pointed at Luna, Ginny, Neville, and I – "you're not included in this, you're not – "

We burst into more protests.

"Okay," he said finally, "fine, it's your choice. But unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able – "

"Oh, more will come," said Ginny confidently.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood, and we know Hagrid lures these things with raw meat, so that's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

Harry looked down at his sleeve. Something was tugging at his robes.

"Okay then," said Harry. "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione will stay here with you four and she'll attract more thestrals – "

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need." Luna smiled. "Look, here come more now...You two must really smell..."

Harry turned. "All right," he said, "pick one and get on, then."

"Harry," I said instantly, as Harry, Neville, and Luna climbed onto a thestral, "we can't get on something we can't see."

"I'll help you," said Luna, sliding off her thestral and marching over to us. "Come here..."

As soon as we were all settled on our thestrals, Harry said, "We all ready, then?" We nodded, and he faced forward again. I tightened my grip on my thestral. "Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London then," I heard him say uncertainly. "Er...if you know...where to go..."

For a moment nothing happened, and then Harry's thestral had taken off, and our thestrals followed his. Maybe it was because I had known exactly what to expect, but I thought it was amazing. It was like a roller coaster at a theme park, just without any visible support.

The sky soon turned dark, and all we could see were lights from Muggle towns. I was getting cold, and I hugged the thestral tighter; it was warmer than I would have expected. I gasped as the thestral suddenly began its descent. Then the thestral touched down. I looked around. There was an orange glow from a streetlight that showed an overflowing dumpster and a beat-up telephone booth.

"Never, ever again..." Ron was saying as I jumped down, "...that was the worst – "

"I thought it was great!" I exclaimed. Ron only glared at me.

"Where to we go from here, then?" Luna asked Harry once everyone had dismounted.

"Over here," he said, heading toward the telephone booth. I followed instantly, but everyone else hesitated. "Come _on_!"

I went in first, followed by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Harry.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Harry said.

I did it, and as it whirred back into place, I heard a female voice. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," said Harry quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ivy Wolfe...We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

I picked them up, slipped mine out of the pile, and handed them to Harry. I put it in my pocket; I would take a better look at it later.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" said Harry loudly. "Now can we _move_?"

The floor of the booth shook, and the pavement rose up past the windows. There was a dull grinding noise as we slid into the ground. Then light that began at our feet rose up our bodies.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the voice.

The doors slid open and we all hurried out. The Atrium was completely empty. There were no fires in the fireplaces. Golden symbols were constantly changing in the ceiling, a few of which I recognized from Ancient Runes, but they changed before I could remember what they stood for.

"Come on," said Harry quietly. We sprinted down the hall and past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, toward the golden doors of the elevator.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ha! Cliffhanger! Four chapters to go! Please review!_


	17. The Secret of the Veil

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Seventeen

_The Secret of the Veil_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hey, has anyone seen _The Brothers Grimm_? I thought it was pretty good._

* * *

We hurried into the elevator, and Harry pressed the number nine button. The elevator doors closed and it descended loudly, clanking and rattling. I took out my wand as the elevator came to a halt. 

"Department of Mysteries," said the female voice, and the doors slid open.

We stepped into the deserted corridor, which was lit with torches along the wall. At the end of the hall was a plain black door.

"Let's go," said Harry, and led the way toward the door, but then stopped with six feet to go. "Okay, listen," he said. "Maybe...maybe a couple of people should stay here as a – as a lookout, and – "

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"Let's get on with it," said Ron.

Harry turned, and we followed him to the door, which swung open on its own, and over the threshold. It was a large, circular room, with unmarked black doors placed at proper intervals around the walls. Everything was black, even the floor and ceiling. The only other color was the blue flame of the candles between the doors.

"Someone shut the door," said Harry.

Neville did so, and it became completely dark, save for the blue glow of the candles. We were silent for a moment, until the wall began rotating. When it stopped, all I could see were blue lines.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from," said Ginny.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Neville.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry. "We won't need to get out till we've found Sirius."

"Don't go calling for him, though!" said Hermione urgently.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't – " Harry swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one – and then I went through another door into a room that kind of...glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it."

We followed Harry to a door, which he pushed open. It was a long, rectangular room, brighter than the room with the doors, as the lamps hanging on gold chains from ceiling illuminated the place better than the blue candles. There were a few desks and a large tank in the middle of the room, in which pearly objects were floating in a dark green liquid. I suddenly felt squeamish.

This was the Brain Room.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" asked Ginny.

"Aquavirius maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding – "

"No," said Hermione, moving toward the tank. "They're brains."

"_Brains?_"

"Yes...I wonder what they're doing with them?"

After Harry took a look at the brains, we went back to the previous room. Hermione drew an X on the door with her wand, and when the room stopped moving, Harry chose a new door.

This was the largest room yet, rectangular and dimly lit. The center was sunken in and formed a stone pit twenty feet below. We were standing at the top of what looked like an amphitheater, with stone benches that ran all around the room and descending in steep steps. But at the very center of the room, was an ancient stone archway with a tattered black veil, the one through which Sirius Black would fall. It was fluttering slightly in an invisible wind.

The Death Room.

"Who's there?" called Harry as he jumped onto the stone bench below.

"Careful!" Hermione whispered.

Harry began scrambling down towards the veil. After a second's hesitation, I followed, wanting to get a closer look. I could hear whispers. Just as I reached the stone dais, I understood one of them.

_There's been an accident...A very unfortunate accident..._

I froze, horrified. I stared at the infamous veil, disbelieving. Then I heard more whispered voices. Many different voices, some of them belonging to people standing nearby.

_...I was sacked three days ago!...the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform...your agapanthus are flourishing...you've joined the Order?...no need to call me 'sir', Professor...not one of Ron's better birthdays..._

I knew these words...nearly all of them were direct quotes from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. The words continued. There were phrases I didn't recognize, some in my own voice, and some speaking to me. But I knew none of them had yet been spoken.

_...Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you, Potter?...a lookout in Hogsmeade...to find out how airplanes stay up...like to join the Order of the Phoenix...it punched me!...Ollivander's gone too...I know you trust him, Professor, but...you don't pay here..._

I continued listening, amazed. So this was the secret of the veil?

_...as I am no longer your professor, I do hope you'll call me Albus...cherry and unicorn hair...my own sister snogging...he will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him...you know what's going to happen...I can't be involved with you anymore..._

Then, suddenly one whisper stood out from the others.

_...Severus...please..._

I took a horrified step backwards, stepped on the hem of my robes, tripped, and fell hard onto the stone dais.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Are you all right, Ivy?" Hermione asked worriedly, hurrying over to help me.

I shook her off. "I'm fine, Hermione," I lied. I pushed myself up and rubbed my bruised elbow. I tried to keep my hands from shaking. "Can we just get out of here?"

Hermione gathered the others and ushered them out of the room. I followed, Dumbledore's desperate, pleading voice echoing in my head.

The next door Harry tried was locked, and Harry melted the blade of the knife Sirius had given him. He tried another door.

"_This is it!_" he said. "This way!"

There was a brilliant, sparkling light, and I instantly forgot about Dumbledore and looked around. There were loads of clocks all around, grandfather clocks, wall clocks, even a couple of those cat clocks with the really creepy eyes. The room was filled with a relentless ticking, each clock perfectly in time with each other (this amazed me, of course). I also saw the crystal bell jar that contained the hummingbird.

The Time Room.

"Keep going," said Harry when he noticed that Ginny and I wanted to stay and watch the hummingbird.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said angrily, but followed Harry to the door behind the bell jar.

"This is it," Harry said again, looking around at us. "It's through here." My grip tightened on my wand as he pushed the door open.

The room was very cold, with a high ceiling. It was full of nothing but tall, silver-numbered shelves holding small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered in the light from blue-flamed candles. There was no sign of movement.

The Hall of Prophecy.

Harry told us to keep our wands out as we followed him to row ninety-seven. But row number ninety-seven was deserted.

"He should be here," Harry whispered desperately as he strode down the row. "Anywhere here...really close..."

Hermione spoke up carefully. "Harry?"

He ignored her. "Somewhere about...here..." We had reached the end of the row, but it was just as silent and deserted as the rest of the room. "He might be..." Harry looked down the next row. "Or maybe..." He looked down the row after that.

"Harry?" Hermione said again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I...I don't think Sirius is here."

No one said anything. I knew Sirius Black would not arrive at the Ministry for a while yet.

"Harry?" called Ron, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

I turned to look at Ron, who was staring at one of the prophecy balls. I read the label.

_S. P. T. to A. P. W. B. D. _

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

I knew what the initials stood for, of course. Sibyll Patricia Trelawney to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Boy, that _was_ a long name.

Harry and Hermione had joined us.

"What is it?" Ron sounded anxious. "What's your name doing down here?" He looked at other nearby labels. "I'm not here. None of the rest of us are here..."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione quickly, as Harry reached for it.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville.

Harry looked around at him. "It's got my name on," he said, reached for it, and picked it up.

Nothing amazing happened, of course, and we all moved in around Harry to get a better look. Then, suddenly, a voice came from behind us.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Three chapters left! Review, please!_


	18. The Fight

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Eighteen

_The Fight_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I have a list of cool words. Included in the list are Ouija, quirk, and aurora. Thought you might like to know._

* * *

Ginny and I both gasped, though I was a bit more surprised than horrified. Death Eaters were surrounding us, blocking any path of escape. Their eyes were shining from slits in the hoods of their black robes, and twelve wands were pointing at us. 

"To me, Potter," repeated the Death Eater in front, holding out his hand. The drawling voice told me that this was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. Harry just stood there, shocked. "To me," Malfoy said again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Some of the Death Eaters laughed. "The Dark Lord always knows!" said a woman's voice at Malfoy's right.

"Always," said Malfoy. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

_"I want to know where Sirius is!"_ mimicked the woman. That one must be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You've got him," said Harry. "He's here, I know he is."

_"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,"_ said Bellatrix in a horrible baby voice. Ron stirred.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet – "

Bellatrix burst into laughter. "You hear him?" she said. "_You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter."_

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry. _"I know you've got him!"_

There was more laughter from the Death Eaters. "It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry. We all raised our wands, but they didn't attack.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

_"Accio Proph – "_

"Protego!" 

Harry blocked Bellatrix's spell quickly.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," said Bellatrix. "Very well then – "

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy roared. "I you smash it –!"

Bellatrix stepped away from the others and removed her hood. Her face was hollow and skull-like, but it looked strangely alive. "You need more persuasion?" she said. "Very well – take the smallest one," she ordered a Death Eater. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

We moved closer to Ginny. I held my wand higher. Harry stepped in front of Ginny and held the prophecy up to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?" She did not move. "So," Harry continued, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated as she stopped smiling. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting. How come Voldemort wants it?"

Some of the Death Eaters made funny noises.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol– "

"Shut your mouth! You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare – "

"Did you know he's a half-blood?" said Harry, and Hermione made a noise. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle – or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

_"STUPEF– "_

_"NO!"_

Malfoy deflected Bellatrix's Stunning Spell, her spell hit a shelf, and some of the glass orbs shattered. Two ghostly figures rose up out of their remains and began reciting prophecies.

Malfoy was yelling at Bellatrix.

"DO NOT ATTACK!" he shouted. "WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared – he dares – he stands there – filthy half-blood – "

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," said Harry.

"Don't play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm not playing games."

Hermione breathed in sharply; Harry had stepped on her foot. "What?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowls of the Department of Mysteries?"

"I – what?" said Harry. "What about my scar?"

_"What?"_ Hermione asked more urgently.

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, maliciously delighted. Some of the Death Eaters laughed. "Dumbledore never told you? Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" asked Harry.

"Everyone use the Reductor Curse," whispered Hermione, "to smash the shelves when Harry gives the signal." I nodded discreetly.

" – the only people," Malfoy was saying, "who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?" asked Harry.

"About both of you, Potter about both of you...Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry stared at him. "Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he asked quietly. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Get it himself? The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it – and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good..." said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell– "

"NOW!"

I raised my wand with the others and yelled, _"REDUCTO!"_

Six curses flew in six different directions. The shelves swayed and fell, and there was the sound of shattering glass. A huge cloud of dust rose as Harry yelled, "RUN!"

"This way!" I shouted to Ron, Luna, and Ginny over the noise. They followed me to the exit.

"Where are the others?" asked Ginny fearfully, when we entered the Time Room.

"They might've already gone on," said Ron. "Let's go!"

We hurried through the room and back into the one with the moving walls.

"Which –?" began Luna.

"Just pick one!" said Ron, and ran forward to open a door. We darted after him into a very dark room, presumably the Planet Room. The floor disappeared from beneath my feet, but I didn't fall. Instead, I was floating. I couldn't see the others, but I knew they were there.

I heard Ginny's voice. "Where are we?"

"I dunno," came Ron's voice from somewhere behind me. "Hang on..._Lumos_." No light came from his wand. "Why didn't it work?"

I tried to light up my own wand and got the same results. I shrugged, then remembered no one could see me. "I dunno. Maybe there's a spell on the room or something."

We floated along for a while in silence, before Ginny gasped.

"What's that?" she breathed.

I looked around. I saw tiny pinpricks of light – stars.

"I – I think they're stars," I said.

"Stars?" said Ron. "But we're – "

"Inside," I finished, "I know. Maybe..." I looked around, then saw it. "Yes, there, do you see? That's Pluto...and Uranus! It's a model of the Solar System." I heard a snort. "What – Oh, real mature, Ron."

"Sorry."

"We need some light," said Luna. "Can you conjure a candle, Ivy?"

"Yes," I said, and did so. _Incendio,_ I thought and I was able to see the others. But there were four extra faces who looked surprised by the sudden light. "Uh oh, we've got company."

Ron, Ginny, and Luna twisted around, wands ready. One of them hit Ron with a curse, and he flew backwards, out of the light from the candle.

"Ron!"

I Stunned Ron's attacker, but another took advantage of Ginny's distraction and grabbed her ankle. Luna blew up Pluto, which was near Ginny. I didn't see exactly what happened, but I heard a crack and Ginny scream in pain. Luna Stunned the Death Eater and hurried over to help Ginny.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

My wand flew out of my hand; I had been watching Ginny and Luna and not paying attention to the remaining Death Eaters. I immediately reached into my robes.

"What's this?" asked one of them, as I raised my piccolo. "Going to play us to sleep?" They laughed.

I smirked. "Yes, exactly."

I played a bit of Brahms's Lullaby, and they fell asleep.

"That was rather neat," said Luna. I looked over. Ginny was clutching her ankle and breathing heavily. "I think her ankle's broken," Luna explained. "Would you like me to Summon your wand?"

"Please?" I tucked my piccolo back into my pocket while Luna Summoned my wand. I floated over to her and Ginny. "Did you see where Ron went?" I asked as she handed me my wand.

"He's over by Uranus."

I looked. Ron was giggling madly, floating in front of Uranus. "Ron?" I asked, bringing the candle closer to him.

He looked over at me. He looked deathly pale and blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Ivy!" he said. "Ivy...look at this...It's Uranus! Get it? Uranus – ha ha ha – "

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny gasped.

"I dunno...Come on, Ron," I took his arm and pulled him away from the planet, "we've got to find Harry and – "

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "He's – he's the Boy-Who–Lived you know – ha ha ha..."

"Yes, Ron, I know. Luna, can you get –?"

"She's Loony Lovegood, she is...ha ha ha..."

After a few minutes of floating, we found the door and toppled out of it. We found Harry and Neville in the spinning wall room. Neville's nose was broken, and he was carrying an unconscious Hermione over his shoulder. Luna and I explained what happened. Harry supported Ron while Luna helped Ginny. We made our way toward a door, and just a few feet away, Bellatrix Lestrange burst through another door, followed by three Death Eaters.

_"There they are!"_ she shrieked.

We hurried through the door and slammed it shut. _"Colloportus!"_ Harry shouted.

It was the Brain Room again. I noticed the doors around the wall. "Get the other doors!" I ordered, hurrying towards the nearest door. _"Colloportus!"_

I was on my third door when I heard Luna cry, _"Collo – aaaaaaaaargh!"_

I spun around. She had not sealed the door in time and was now flying across the room. She hit a desk, slid across the surface, and landed unconscious on the other side. Five Death Eaters entered the room, including Bellatrix.

"Get Potter!" said Bellatrix, and ran at Harry.

"Hey!" said Ron suddenly. He staggered to his feet and stumbled toward Harry. "Hey, Harry, there are _brains_ in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron," said Harry, "get out of the way, get down – "

Ron pointed his wand at the tank. "Honest, Harry, they're brains – look – _Accio Brain!"_

Everyone, even the Death Eaters, turned to look as a brain rose from the tank and soared towards Ron.

"RON, NO!"

Ron caught the brain, and ribbons of what I assumed to be memories wrapped themselves around Ron's arms. "Harry," he said, "look what's happen – no – no, I don't like it – no, stop – _stop_ – "

Harry darted forward to help Ron, while I helped Neville fight off the Death Eaters. However, Bellatrix got past us and ran at Harry, who ran for it, the prophecy held high over his head. His plan worked, and the Death Eaters followed. After checking on Luna and Ginny, Neville and I ran after them. Harry had led them into the Death Room, the door to which had been left open.

"I'll go after Harry," said Neville, "and you try to find the exit." Before I could protest, he hurried into the Death Room.

Before I shut the door, I carved a star into it with my wand. After everything stopped spinning, I opened a door, and promptly collided with a tall, thin man with black hair and grey eyes. When I realized who it was, I couldn't help but stare.

_Sirius Black_.

He looked surprised. "Er – hi." Behind him was Nymphadora Tonks (sporting bubble-gum pink hair), Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Why weren't you here sooner?" I burst out, and Sirius looked shocked. "Harry's fighting off Death Eaters!"

"Well," a voice growled from behind Sirius, "show us where he is, girl!"

I led them in, and told them not to shut the door. I found the star-engraved door, opened it, and we all darted inside.

I was about to follow Sirius, Moody, Lupin, and Kingsley into the fray, but Tonks pulled be back.

"No," she said. "You'd better stay up here with me."

"But – "

"We can get them just as well from up here, watch." She sent a Stunning Spell at Lucius Malfoy. I didn't argue anymore, and helped Tonks curse the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, Tonks was soon hit by a spell from Bellatrix and fell down the stone steps. I was about to hit her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but she beat me to it.

Her spell lifted me up and slammed me into the wall near the door. I heard something crack before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Two chapters left! Review please!_


	19. The Order of the Phoenix

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Nineteen

_The Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is really short. Sorry. I wanted to end with twenty chapters. That's a nice, even number._

* * *

"She's only eighteen!" 

"Molly, calm – "

"Don't tell me to calm down, Remus! She's much too young, not even out of school – "

"Molly – "

I cracked an eye open. I was in the hospital wing, and Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley were standing at the foot of my bed, arguing loudly.

"George told me that she doesn't even know how to Apparate yet – "

"She can learn, Molly!"

"This isn't a – "

"HEY!" I shouted, having had enough. My head throbbed in protest, and I instantly regretted yelling. "Ow." I put a hand to my head and found it wrapped in bandages.

"I'm sorry, dear, did we wake you?" Mrs. Weasley hurried over to me. "Oh, you probably shouldn't be yelling. Fetch Poppy, would you Remus?" He sighed and hurried into an office. "I'm – "

" – Mrs. Weasley." She looked confused. "Your hair's red, and you said something about George...What were you arguing about?"

"Never you mind," she told me, as Lupin returned with Madame Pomfrey, who immediately shooed Lupin and Mrs. Weasley away and then converged on me.

"What do you remember?" she asked swiftly.

"I got hit with a spell that slammed me into a wall, heard something crack – "

"You had a few broken ribs, which I mended as soon as Albus brought you in." She was now checking my pulse. "You've got a concussion. I'm going to keep you here overnight to – "

"What day is it?" I interrupted.

"Saturday. As I was saying – "

"The others – Hermione, Ron, Luna – where are they? Are they –?" I tried to sit up, but Madame Pomfrey pushed me back down.

"They're here, they'll be fine. Now, I want to keep an eye on you overnight, and you're not going anywhere, at least until tomorrow." I relaxed, knowing it was no use.

Madame Pomfrey didn't release me until late Sunday afternoon. I went to the Astronomy Tower immediately after leaving the hospital wing. I stayed there for a long time, watching the sun sink below the horizon. I wondered what Kailee was doing. Were she and Clover still hanging around with Justin? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? Hours passed.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

I jumped up from the beanbag chair, which I had conjured to sit in, and spun around, my wand out.

It was Professor Dumbledore.

I hastily stuffed my wand back in my pocket, horrified. "Sorry, Professor."

"That's quite all right, Ivy. I was actually hoping to speak with you."

I was surprised. "Um...sure."

"Please, have a seat." He gestures to my beanbag chair. I sat down, and he conjured his own armchair. "As you know, Ivy, you will be leaving school this week."

I nodded, wondering what this was about.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix?" I was stunned. Join the Order? "As long as you don't have other plans, of course."

"Really?" He nodded, smiling. "But...I've only been at Hogwarts a year, I don't know how to Apparate – "

"There are many fully-trained witches and wizards in the world who have never Apparated a day in their life," said Dumbledore. "And some members of the Order are unable to do magic at all. I believe you know about Arabella Figg." He looked at me over his half-moon glasses. "You do want to join the Order, do you not?"

"Well, yes, but I never thought you'd let _me_ join..."

"So," said Dumbledore, "will you join?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I will." I hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether to asked the question that had been bothering me. "Professor, that veil in the Department of Mysteries...what is it?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, thinking. "There are many theories," he said cryptically. "Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip. "Well when I was there, I could hear things...voices..."

"Coming from the veil?" I nodded. "Whispers that you couldn't understand?"

"No, I could understand them."

Dumbledore looked intrigued. "I have never met one who could understand those voices. Even I cannot. What did they say?"

"Well, they were all – or, most of them, anyway – were quotes. Quotes from J. K. Rowling's sixth book."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then looked away, out across the grounds. "Ivy, I do believe I've formulated yet another theory."

"Sir?"

"I believe that archway may be an inter-dimensional gateway – a door between dimensions. Between this dimension..." He looked back at me. "...and yours."

"Like Lee's house?"

He nodded. "Yes, but the archway acts much differently than Mr. Jordan's house. In Mrs. Rowling's books, could any of the others hear the voices?"

"Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna could only hear whispers that they couldn't understand," I said. "As far as I know, Hermione and Ron couldn't hear anything."

"And everything you heard hasn't yet happened in this dimension?" I shook my head. "Then perhaps the archway concerns time as well."

I was silent for a moment. "Professor," I asked, "Could Sirius Black still be alive? Just stuck in my dimension?"

"It is possible. Do you know what spell Sirius was hit with just before he passed through the veil?"

"Not for sure, but from reading the book, I'm pretty sure it was a Stunning Spell. I was unconscious at the time; you'd have to ask Harry."

He nodded. "Yes...Well, it's time for you to head back to your common room. I'll walk with you. I daresay Mr. Filch would not be happy to find you wandering the corridors alone at this time of night."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Only one chapter left! Don't forget to review!_


	20. It's a War We're Fighting

An Unfortunate Miracle

Chapter Twenty

_It's a War We're Fighting_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Last chapter! It's even shorter than the last chapter. Sorry. Anyway, I still can't believe that I managed to get this whole story written and posted before school started. Amazing._

* * *

I wasn't long before the year was over, and I was on the Hogwarts Express, heading for London. Lee was sitting across from me, telling Scott (who had decided to sit in our compartment) about the Weasley Twins' joke shop. I wasn't really listening, just staring out the window. 

"Ivy...Ivy!"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my daze and looking over at Lee.

"What are your plans, now that school's over?"

I shrugged. "I need to visit my friends in America, I promised them I would."

"Are you going to stay there?" Scott asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'll be needed here," I said simply. "Voldemort's back. The more people fighting on our side, the better." I tuned back to the window. "It's a war we're fighting," I added quietly.

All too soon, we were in line, waiting to leave Platform 9 3/4. We were given the okay to go through, and Lee, Scott, and I pushed our trunks through the barrier.

"Lee!"

"Ivy!"

I looked around. I saw Fred and George, both wearing new bright green dragon-skin jackets. Lee and I ran to greet them.

"I see business is booming," said Lee. "Is that dragon skin?"

"The finest," said Fred.

"How're you, Ivy?" George asked me, while Fred told Lee about all their new products. "Heard you were at the Ministry a few days ago."

"Got thrown into a wall by Bellatrix Lestrange," I told him, and he looked worried. "I'm fine, just a few broken ribs and a concussion."

"Mum's been going on and on about you," he told me. "Says you've joined the Order."

I nodded. "I heard. I mean, I _really_ heard. Remus Lupin and your mother, at the foot of my bed in the hospital wing, arguing about Dumbledore letting me join."

George laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard him yell. Hey, Remus."

I turned. Remus Lupin, who was wearing tattered Muggle clothing of varying degrees of despair, was standing there. "If you don't mind, Ivy," he said, "there are some people I think you should meet."

"Sure," I said, and followed him to where Moody and Tonks were standing.

"Ivy," said Remus, "this is Alastor Moody" – Moody touched the brim of his bowler hat – "and Tonks." Tonks waved brightly.

Moody handed me a letter. "That's a message for you from Dumbledore," he told me. "Don't open it now. Wait until you're alone." I nodded and tucked the envelope into my pocket.

"Ivy!" I turned. Lee and Scott were standing near Aunt Becky. "Are you ready?" I said goodbye to Remus, Moody, and Tonks, and hurried over to join them.

I knew the upcoming years would not be easy, with the Second War and the death of Albus Dumbledore just around the corner. But I couldn't help but wonder how many would survive.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, as sudden as it was, that's the end! Stick around though, I'll be posting an Author's Note that will contain information on the sequel, as well as a preview! Review!_


	21. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

An Unfortunate Miracle

_Final Author's Note_

* * *

Just two things I'd like to say before I wrap this up. 

First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys helped a lot, and kept me motivated to actually finish the story this time.

Secondly, the sequel to "An Unfortunate Miracle" ("An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II"), will not be out for a while. If I decide to do a part three, which would take place during the seventh book, I know I won't even start writing it until after the book is published. Anyway, keep an eye out for part two.

And I believe I promised you a preview. Well, it's actually a series of short previews from various points in the sequel. Just so you know, they're not in order, but they're all from part two. Onward!

* * *

_"You know what's going to happen," he said. It wasn't a question. _

I shook my head. "No," I told him honestly, "not anymore. I don't know anything beyond today. I'm sorry, George, there's not much I can tell you."

"-.-"

_"Sit," I told Kailee, and she sat next to me on the couch. _

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked bluntly.

"With who?" I asked, shocked.

"George."

I gaped at her for a moment before laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"-.-"

_"You two do know that those robes clash horribly with your hair?" I asked, eyeing the magenta robes. _

"Yes," said Fred, "we know."

"That's why we chose the color, actually," added George.

"They'll clash with your hair too," Fred said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

George grinned. "We were thinking – "

" – you know, since the Order doesn't give a paycheck – "

" – maybe you'd like to work with us."

"-.-"

_I ran into McGonagall almost immediately. "Professor!" I gasped, relieved. "Someone's conjured the Dark Mark above the castle!" _

She looked horrified. "Above which part of the castle was it positioned?"

"The Astronomy Tower," I responded without hesitation.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, I suppose. 

Love you all!

_Eternal Silver Flame_


	22. FINAL FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

An Unfortunate Miracle 

_Author's Note_

* * *

I've had a couple reviews in the past few days asking me to get Part II up quickly. I know I said I wouldn't have it posted for a while. Well, I lied. It's been up since August 31. Just so you know. 

_Eternal Silver Flame_


	23. Deleted Scene

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I

Deleted Scene

_The First Employees_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That's right. I actually found a deleted scene that somehow never made it into the story, as much as I liked it. Sorry it's so short. It was originally much shorter, but I added a little more so it would be more than only four paragraphs long. _

_It takes place during Chapter Seven (Classes). It's supposed to connect to the scene with Hermione telling the twins off for testing their sweets on the first years, but I can't figure out a way to do it. That's probably why I left it out in the first place. _

_Also, for the benefit of people with this on Story Alert who have nothing better to do, I'm working on revising this part of "An Unfortunate Miracle." No, I'm not taking this story down. "A Miracle" (the original 2002 version) and "An Unfortunate Miracle" have always been my favorite fics, and I don't plan on quitting (which I've done too many times with other fics in the past) anytime soon. Besides, my buddy Kaylin would probably throttle me if I did. Not that I don't think the rest of you lot wouldn't be angry, it's just that Kaylin knows where I live, you know? And if she knew about a certain event that will be in Part III (no matter what JKR writes), this story would have to be unfinished, because I think she just might murder me. _

_Anyway, read on and tell me what you think!_

* * *

That evening after dinner, Fred, George, Lee, and I took the liberty of escorting a group of first years (who had responded to Fred and George's advertisement) back to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were explaining to them what they were to do.

"Your first task," said Fred, as we stepped onto a moving staircase that led up to the fourth floor, "is to eat a piece of perfectly normal and completely unenchanted candy." The kids looked at each other. They had apparently heard stories about the twins and their sweets.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Which is actually not perfectly normal and not completely unenchanted," added George hastily, looking at me. "It's actually a Fainting Fancy."

Fred gave me an annoyed looked. They both thought it wasn't as much fun if they knew what they were eating. Although I agreed with them, the twins had only ever tested the candies on themselves, so they had the right to know there were some risks involved. _It's called informed consent,_ I thought, recalling my high school psychology class. I was pretty sure it was a law in Muggle America, but I wasn't sure about Wizarding Britain. Or Muggle Britain, for that matter. All I knew about the British Muggle government was that the Prime Minister was currently John Major, that he knew about the Wizarding community, and Princess Diana still had about three and a half months to live.

"So they make us faint, then?" one scrawny boy with brown hair asked.

I nodded. "One end of the candy will cause you to faint, and the other will wake you up. Someone else will have to feed you the antidote, of course."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay! Seven whole paragraphs! Again, sorry it's so short. I will be putting up one or two deleted scenes on Part II, but I need to finish a few other things first. Keep an eye on Part II, though. _

_I was thinking about writing some bloopers. What do you think? I wrote some for "A Miracle," but since I took that down before I finished it, no one ever got to read them. I'll probably write some whether you want them or not, because I love bloopers. That's right. I'd still like to know what you think, though. _

_Don't forget to review! I love you all!_


End file.
